The story of Linka and Loretta Loud: The loud house next generation
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: Follow the story of Linka and Loretta loud as they struggle through life and the chaos of the loud family. Co written with Kiyoshi Daigo
1. Introduction

Introduction.

Ever wonder what will happen if the loud house characters (young ones) had kids of their own? Well say hello to the new generation.

Linka: age 11

She is one of the daughters of Lincoln and Ronnie Anna.

She is the oldest twin of Loretta loud.

She is the female version of her father.

She wear a orange blouse and a dark blue skirt almost as similar to Lincoln everyday clothes. Her sleepwear is a orange nightgown with hearts on it. Her swimwear is a blue and orange one piece.

Just like her parents, she got freckles on her cheeks. She inherited Lincoln skin tone and hair color. She also got his roll head.

She like to help anyone in need of help. She love to play video games and reading comic books(sometimes)and mystery novels. She know how to cook as she help her mother and grandmothers and grandfather make food. She got a calm, caring, and respectful personality just like her dad. She also inherited the title man (well in this case woman) with a plan by her father as she come up with a plan to out do her twin sister or surviving the chaos of her cousins whenever they visit. She also got a more feminine side than her twin sister.

She hate getting into fights with her sister, She can't stand the chaos of all her cousins, She dislike people who pick on others and herself, and she can't stand her sister rude behavior.

Loretta: age 11

The second daughter of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

She is a spitting image of her mother.

She wear a black and blue sweatshirt and black jean shorts almost like her mother used to wear. Her sleepwear is a blue t shirt and red pants. Sometimes she just sleep with a long purple t shirt by itself as her secondary sleepwear. Her swimwear is similar to linka's but blue.

Much like her older twin sister, she also got freckles on her face. She inherited Ronnie Anne skin tone and hair color. She keep her hair in a ponytail similar to that of her mother's. Unlike her sister, she is more of a tomboy as she like toto play rough.

Unlike her sister Linka, she mostly stay to herself, she love to read comic books and manga alot. She is a huge wrestling fan and sometimes use some wrestling moves on her father, grandfather, sister, or cousins. She got a rude, tough girl attitude almost similar to her mother. She also pick fights with her sister over something or just because. Much like her father at a young age, She love reading in her underwear which neither her parents like. She also love to play video games. She also accept any challenges that threw at her. She watch anime more than reading the manga. And love skateboarding and being in fitness.

She hate when her sister be goody two shoes all the time, dislike chessy things like relationships and kissing, when someone push her the wrong way, and really dislike girly things.

At a younger age, both twins wear similar sleepwear in different colors. Linka with a orange pj and Loretta with a blue pj. For everyday clothes, Linka with a light orange shirt and a light blue skirt and Loretta with a Black and purple shirt and a dark blue skirt.

Leona and Bobby (aka Roberto) Santiago the third: 17 and 16

Leona is the first child of Bobby Santiago Jr and Lori loud And is the older sister of Bobby Santiago the third. Bobby Santiago the third is the second child and is Leona younger brother.

Leona is almost a spitting image of her mother but with brown hair instead of blond and Bobby the third is a near fusion of Bobby Santiago Jr and Lori genderswap counterpart in looks.

Just like her mother was at a young age, Leona has a bossy type attitude and much like her mother she is very territorial to any one who dares enters her room without permission. She also inherited Lori way of being in charge and try to keep her cousins from causing chaos and madmess. Her less favorite cousin is Loretta as she love to start trouble and get everyone else involve. Her most favorite cousin is Linka as she doesn't cause all that stuff unlike her sister. She is however really overprotective of her younger brother as he been bully in the past.

Her everyday clothes is the same shirt her mother had as a teen with a light brown jean shorts. Her sleepwear is gray tanktop and blue and white pants with circle patterns. Her swimwear is similar to her mother's.

Much like her mother, She always on her phone 24/7, Always have to babysit her cousins whenever the parents go on a vacation or something, Spending time with her mother, father, and her brother, and doing yoga, and she got her own car.

Bobby the third is more like his father than his mother or sister. He got multiple of jobs and hardly spend time with his family most of the time. He is a loyal, respectful young man as he refuses to hang out with anyone who break his sister heart.

His everyday clothes is more of a urban outfit. His sleepwear is a white tanktop and red and white boxers. His swimwear is just swimming trunks.

Just like his sister, he got a car of his own. He help Leona with babysitting his cousins whenever he doesn't have to work, and pretty much just helping his dad with whatever job he work at.

Lapis and Lulu loud: age 16 and 15

Lapis and Lulu loud are the daughters of Leni and Chaz.

Lapis is the true spitting image of Leni. Unlike her sister and just like her mother, her aunty Lily, and her grandma Rita, she have a blonde hair with a creamy tone to it as her sister inherited her father dark blond hair.

While Lapis is really a younger Leni by looks, her sister Lulu is kinda a look alike of Leni but with her father hair color and freckles.

Although Lapis is Leni look alike, she not 100% her in personality wise. She a little more smarter than her mother and sister but not as smart like her aunty Lisa. Lulu mostly inherited Leni ditzy personality but both also got their mother kindness through the family making them the kindest and sweetest girls in the family.

Lapis everyday clothes is a Aero blue dress with white frills and triangular sleeves. She also wear purple red hoop earrings with diamonds on them and white sandals topped with light blue bows on them. Her sleepwear is a Aero blue nightgown similar to her regular outfit without the white frills. Her swimwear is the same as Leni's but in aero blue instead.

Lulu is much like her sister everyday, sleepwear and swimwear outfits but more of a Baby blue color and her sandals are black with azure mist color bows. Also the only other different between Lapis and Lulu sleepwear is while Lapis's is the same as her everyday clothes without the white frills, Lulu sleepwear is the same as her's everyday outfit but sleeves.

Both sisters love to go to the mall with neither each other, with their mom, or with their aunty Lori and cousin Leona. They inherited their mother and grandfather fear of spiders (although lapis only like them as long as they're far away as for her sister Lulu doesn't like them at all no matter if they are far away or not) and other things. They really love romantic and/or cute things. Lapis is more of a mommy girl as Lulu is more of a daddy girl. Lulu hate when someone make fun of her name "ex: Loretta.

And just like their big cousin Leona, Lapis and Lulu are the only other girls who have visible breasts.

Lyra: Age 14

Lyra is the only daughter of Sam and Luna. She was made by the cells Her moms when Luna ask Lisa to help them make a Baby of their own without any help from a guy.

She got Sam hair color with a brown outline. She got more of Luna face design with freckles on her cheeks and wear blue eyeshadow.

Her personality is really the same as her mothers so i not going to write it.

Lyra everyday outfit is Luna everyday outfit with Sam color design since Leni was the one who made it as a favor by Luna and Lyra. Her sleepwear is a purple t shirt with a blue skull on it and matching slippers. She got two different swinwear. Her first one is just her everyday shirt with matching bikini bottoms and her second one is a blue full on bikini.

Much like her mothers, she is the most wild and loudest child in the whole family but just like her Luna, Leni and her daughters, Lyra is also the most caring as she got more of a bond with her cousin Linka than anyone else just like how Luna have more of a bond with Lincoln. She doesn't spend time with her mothers since they are rockstars and she still to young to join in a actual concert but that doesn't mean that she don't jam out with them when they not being rockstars. Her dream is to one day follow in her mothers footprints and become royal woods newest rockstar.

Lane and Laura loud: Age 14 and 13.

Lane and Laura are the children of Luan and Benny. Lane is 14 while his sister is 13. They are known as the joker siblings.

Lane is the male version of his mother and even got his own dummy name Mrs. Coconuts. Laura is the female version of her father but with Luan hair style and color.

Lane everyday clothes is a white, short-sleeved, button up shirt with a pink bow tie, yellow plaid shorts that are held up by red suspenders and white shoes and brown shoes. His sleepwear is a yellow t shirt with matching pants. His swimwear is a pair of yellow trunks.

Laura everyday outfits is the same as her mother's but with a yellow shirt and a brown skirt with checkerboard patterns and have the same color socks and shoes as her older brother. Her sleepwear is a brown nightgown. Her swimwear is the same color as her sleepwear but with a yellow gag-squirt flower on it.

Lane and Laura really love Comedy, Putting pranks on everyone in the family, helping their parents out during comedy shows or kids birthday party(Luan), and really do anything joke related. And they really hate just about everything their mom dislike.

Leo and Leon loud: Age 12

Leo and Leon are the children of Lynn

loud Jr and Francisco. They are known as the rowdy boys and is one of two twins in the loud family to have rowdy as a nickname.

Leo and Leon look like the boy version of Lynn but Leon must like his cousin Loretta, inherited his father skin tone and unlike his brother who got brown hair like Lynn's, Leon got black hair like his father's.

Leo and Leon everyday clothes is a jersey with the number 1 and track on it and track shorts however Leo everyday clothes is the same color as his mother old outfits while Leon color is blue the same goes with their swimwear and sleepwear.

They are very athletic and competitive. to much in fact that they will challenge each other to see who is the best. if that not worse enough their cousin Loretta even challenge them to prove to show them just how boyish she is. And just like their mother, they really hate losing and will blame anyone or anything for it.

Lacy, Lars and Lucky Spokes: Age 12, 11, and 4.

They are the children of Lucy loud and Rocky Spokes.

Lacy is the oldest of the three as she is 12 years old Lars comes in second as he is one year younger than his sister and Lucky is the youngest as he is 7 years younger than his older brother and 8 years younger than his sister.

Lacy and Lars have the same black hair color as their mom (Although Lacy hair style is the same as mother's and Lars hair style is the same Lucy genderswap counterpart which is he base off of). Lucky hair color is ginger red like his father.

Lacy and Lars personality are the same since they are the only two goth in the family. Lucky got a shy personality and is afraid of everything making him the odd one of the three. Apart from looks and have the same mysterious personality, Lacy and Lars are completely different from each other. Like for example Lacy is more loyal and is very overprotective and caring as she protects her youngest brother from anything that with scared him like his brother Lars or cousin Loretta. Lars is the opposite of Lacy as he pick on his little brother and scared him whenever he get the chance.

Lacy skin color is a somewhat pale but with Rocky skin tone mix with it. Lars skin color is the same as Lucy skin tone and Lucky got his father skin tone.

Lacy everyday outfits is a white shirt with black striped on it and she wear a black dress over it and wear all black shoes. Her sleepwear a white t shirt and matching pants with purple striped on it. Her swimwear is a black swimming dress with purple leggings with skulls on them.

Lars everyday clothes is the same as Lacy but with a black t shirt over a white turtleneck with black and white shoes. His sleepwear is also the same as Lacy but has a black t shirt with a skull on it and matching pants with red striped on them. His swimwear is just some black swimming trunks with red skulls on them.

Lucky everyday clothes are really his father old clothes but smaller. His sleepwear is a white and blue shirt with a teddy bear on it and blue pants. His swimwear is a blue pair of swimming trunks with the a floater around him.

Lacy like all things gothic and Lucky. She dislike the same as her mother and when someone is picking on Lucky and really dislike Lars (Even though they're both gothic).

Lars like the same thing as his sister and also scaring and picking on Lucky. His dislike are the same as his sister and his mother and really dislike when his sister prevent him from scaring Lucky and someone scratched his coffin.

Lucky like anything non gothic and really love his sister Lacy. He Dislike hate, clowns, Lane and Laura, Lars and Loretta, being scared, and being alone.

Lena and Lane loud: age 6

Lena and Lane are the children of Lana and Skippy. They are known as the rowdy twins. And they are the Phil and Lil of the loud house.

Lena and Lane are the same age with Lena being the oldest of the two.

Lena is identical to her mother as everyone in the family call her Lana mini me. Lane is nearly identical to his sister but with his father hair color and freckles and does not have pigtails.

Lena everyday clothes is her mother old outfits while her brother is nearly the same but is a blue overall. Lena sleepwear is a murky green shirt. Lane sleepwear is the same but with matching pants. Sometimes he sleep without his shirt. Both twins swimwear and winter clothes are the same but in different color (Lena-Blue for swimwear and a yellow coat with matching pants, blue boots with matching gloves and green earmuffs. Lane- Green for swimwear and a blue/green coat with matching pants, green boots with matching gloves and yellow earmuffs). They both got their parents former hats (Lena with Lana red hat and Lane with Skippy green hat).

They love playing in the mud and getting dirty, love eating bugs and junk food from the garbage, love fixing up cars and toilets, and really love animals especially Lena as she got more of motherly type love for them.

They dislike anything girly and basically everyone their mom don't like.

Lila and Luke loud: Age 6 same as Lena and Lane.

Lila and Luke are the children of Lola and Winston. They were born on the same day as their cousins Lena and Lane. Lila is the oldest twin of the two.

They are the polor opposite of Lena and Lane. They are spoiled and bratty (Lila is more bratty than her brother and scarier) and love to stay clean and prefect.

Just like Lena, Lila is Lola mini me by looks and personality while her brother is his father look alike.

Lila and Luke everyday clothes is are basically their parents former clothes. Lila sleepwear is a pink nightgown similar to her everyday clothes only without the sash or necklace. Luke Sleepwear is a white shirt with light blue lines and with crowns designs on it. Lila Swimwear is a pink swim gown with plastic wrap around it. Luke swimwear is swimming trunks with the same color and design as his sleepwear and also use plastic wrap around it.

Their likes and dislikes are the same as their parents so i not gonna write all that.

Liza and Levi loud: Age 5

Liza and Levi are the children of Lisa and David. They are the last twins of the entire family. Liza is older than Levi as she was born two minutes earlier before him.

Liza look like Lisa but with black hair instead of brown while her brother look like their dad but with brown hair instead of black.

Liza and Levi both are anti-social and really don't hang out with other people.

Liza everyday clothes is a light green turtleneck, orange pants, and brown shoes. Her sleepwear is a dark green nightshirt with light brown pants. Her swimwear is similar to that of her mother.

Levi everyday clothes is a blue sweater, black pants and brown shoes. His sleepwear is a the same sleepwear as his sister but in his colors. His swimwear is swimming trunks with science supplies as designs

Both twins wear a science coat as part of their everyday clothes.

Again they likes and dislikes are the same as their parents so i not gonna write all that for them neither.

Lily doesn't got a child yet so i saving this till then.

Haku and Clyde Jr: age 11

Haku and Clyde Jr are the children of Clyde and Haiku McBride. Haku is the oldest twin of Jr and are best friends with Lacy (Haku) and Linka (Clyde Jr).

Haku is a near spitting image of her mother Haiku and Clyde Jr is the spitting image of Clyde Sr.

Haku is more of a gothic girl and only read and watch anything gothic. She is a calm spirit type girl. Her and her brother nearly hang out with each other because they got different personality though Jr try his best to spend time with her. Jr has more of a awkward, caring, and nerdy personality which is why Haku don't really spend time with him (not the caring part though). Just like his father at a young age, Jr got a huge crush Lori daughter Leona in a similar matter.

Haku everyday clothes long black dress with a red skull on it, a dark purple belt and black fingerless gloves. Her sleepwear is similar to Lacy sleepwear but black and blue. Her swimwear is black one piece.

Jr everyday clothes is just like his father when he was young but with a red and yellow shirt instead of blue and yellow with blue pants. His sleepwear is a red nightshirt with black pants. His swimwear is a pair of blue swimming trunks.

By the way i almost forgot Lars got a huge crush Haku which is why i didn't mention him as her best friend since she already like someone.

Haku like everything gothic, write about her life, Her brother (sometimes), Spending time with Lacy and the other gothic kids, and really like Lucky because on how sweet and calm he is and her grandfathers.

She dislike anything non gothic (sometimes), when someone bully or hurt her brother, when Lars trying so hard to get her to like him (even though she don't like him at all because of his behavior), when people say bad things about her grandfathers or family and when people call her a freak.

Jr like playing video games and reading comic books with his friends especially Linka, Helping people, watch science fiction movies, doing taxes with his family and everything Clyde liked to do.

He dislike being rejected, being pick on, Heights, and everything Clyde dislike.

The last three are minor characters.

Remy and Molly Spokes: age 11

Remy and Molly are the children of Rusty and Polly pain aka Mrs.Spokes. They are the best friends of Linka, Loretta, and the rowdy boys Leo and Leon. Remy is the oldest of the two.

Remy looks and personality are similar to his father. Same goes for Molly as her looks and personality are similar to her mom the only different is that Mary inherited her father hair.

Remy everyday clothes is a long red shirt with a orange circle on it and blue pants and white shoes.

Molly everyday clothes is a purple tanktop with a yellow "P" on it and yellow jean shorts, and the same helmet, wrist bands, and rollerblades that her mother used to have.

Liam Jr and Melody: Age 11

Liam Jr and Melody are the children of Liam Sr and Tabby. They are the best friends of Linka and Lyra. Liam is the oldest twin.

Not much to say about their personality other than their love for loud music and farm things (mostly Liam Jr).

They look just like their parents by looks and personality and clothes.

Henry and Ellen: Age 11

They are the children of Zach and Giggles. They are the best friends of Linka and the joker siblings Lane and Laura.

Not much to say about them other than their love for comedy.

They everyday clothes is the same as their parents.

And that all.

 **I am sorry if i put too many twins for almost every character i just want some characters to be friends with the next generation loud kids. Also if you don't like the clothes, names, or personality for them them you can do one of two things, You can just deal with it or don't read my story at all because I not change anything else (except for Lily when i get to the point she will have a kid if her own) because it literally took me three days to finally finish this one chapter. THREE DAYS of doing this so please just accept this and leave it at that.** **Also in case you wondering, yes i kinda base some of the new loud kids off the genderswap counterparts of their parents.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

The story begins in a hospital where two couples are getting ready to become parents.

Ronnie Anne: AHHHHHHHHH!

Lincoln: Push Ronnie Anne Push!

Ronnie Anne: WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING YOU IDIOT?!!

Ronnie Anne scream in pain which make Lincoln feel very uneasy.

Doctor: One more push Mrs. Loud.

Lincoln: Come on honey one more push.

Ronnie Anne screamed very loud that the whole hospital heard. At last the firstborn child is free but it's not over yet. Two minutes later, the second born is out.

Nurse: Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Loud.

The Nurse and the doctor give the twins to their parents.

Lincoln: They're beautiful are they?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah.

The new parents are overcame with happiness as they look at their little ones. The nurse went to get both side of the family and one by one they enter to see the new additions to the family.

Everyone: Awwwwwwww.

Leni: They are tots Adorable.

Lola: And cute.

Lana: But isn't cute and adorable are the same thing?

Lola: I know what i mean.

Lucy: Let not forget that they look like their parents.

Lynn Sr: I agree.

Lynn Jr: So lame-o, what will be the names for your daughters?

Lincoln look at his first born and smiles.

Lincoln: I think I gonna call her Linka.

Lynn Jr: Linka?

Lincoln: Yeah she looks just like me so why not.

Lynn Jr: You do have a point there.

Carlota: What about you Ronnie Anne? What you going to name your look alike?

Ronnie Anne: Loretta.

Carlota: Loretta?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. I thought it would be a perfect name for her.

Carlota: Well she is your child after all.

Lori and Bobby walked up to their younger siblings.

Lori: Congratulations twerp.

Lincoln: Thanks. Do you want to hold her?

Lori: Yeah.

Lincoln handed Linka to Lori and walk to her family with the baby.

Rita: Awwwww she's so cute.

Lynn Sr: She sure is and she really do look a lot her dad.

Rita: Yeah. It's ashame that her great grandfather isn't around anymore.

Lynn Sr: He might not be here physically but he is here in spirit watching over us.

Rita: I guess you're right. Thanks Lynn.

The parents hug as Luna went up to her niece.

Luna: Hey there little dudette, I'm your aunty Luna and thisis your cousin Lyra. Say hi to her.

Lyra: Hi...

Lori: Lyra, do you want to hold her?

Lyra is unsure about this due to the last four babies she held.

Lyra: Are you sure it's a good idea? Because i still a little traumatic from aunty Luan and Lynn kids.

Lori: Don't worry about this one Lyra. i have a good feeling she is not like them.

Lyra look at her mother.

Luna: Go ahead.

Lyra: Ok...

Lori hand Linka over to Lyra. Lyra close her eyes, preparing for the worst. However Linka didn't do anything but look at her which brought joy for Lyra.

Lori: See, that wasn't so hard was it?

Lyra: No it's not.

Lyra smiles at her oldest aunty then look back at Linka.

Lyra: Hey there little cousin. My name is Lyra loud and I'm going to be the best big cousin you will ever have. How does that sound?

Baby Linka squeak in happiness which made Lincoln and Luna smile.

Ronnie Anne: What about you Bobby? Do you want hold Loretta?

Bobby: Sure.

Bobby went to go pick up Loretta.

Bobby: Hey there little one, i am your oldest uncle. Nice to meet you.

Loretta grab bobby hair and roughly pulls on it.

Bobby: Well at least i know what she going to be like in the future.

Seeing this made Lyra uneasy.

Bobby: Do you want to hold this one?

Lyra: Nah I'm good.

Lori: Ummm Bobby?

Bobby: Yes babe?

Lori points to Ronnie Anne who seem to have some kind of look on her face.

Bobby: Oh right "he hands back Loretta to Ronnie Anne". Here you go sis.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks.

Both sides of the family went to their respectful child if that said child.

Frida: I can't believe i gonna be a grand aunty.

Carlota: Mom you already are a grand aunty.

Frida: I know but i just feel like becoming one for the first time all over again" she started crying".

Carlota: There there mother i totally feel you" she roll her eyes".

Rosa: Everyone gather around so we can get a picture in. Oh wait most of you are already gather anyway you two enough talking and crying and huddle near the family so i can have a picture with my new great grandkids.

Rosa push Carlota and Frida near the right side where her family is at and hands the doctor her phone.

Maria: I am very proud of you Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks mom.

They hug each other.

Rosa: Ok everyone smiles for the camera and say cheese.

Everyone: Cheese.

The doctor took the picture of the whole family well most of them since some of the kids stayed with their big cousins Leona and Bobby. The story of Linka and Loretta loud begins.

Four years later:

The scene cuts to four years after the birth of the twins as the veiwers see two sleeping parents resting near each other. However that doesn't last as they hear a familiar voice.

Loretta; Dad? Dad.

Ronnie Anne: Your kids is awoke "She said as Loretta still calling her father".

Lincoln: Before sunrise they your kids.

Loretta: Dad. Come on dad.

She try to pull the covers off of Lincoln but fails so she got up and left the room which kinda made Linka confuse. She later ran back in the room and jump and landed on Lincoln stomach causing him to wake up in pain.

Loretta: Wake up.

Lincoln looked at a upset Loretta.

Lincoln: Ok ok I'm up I'm up.

Loretta: About time.

Lincoln feel the pain in his stomach.

Lincoln: You should really stop doing that.

Loretta: Well you should wake up when i call your name the first time.

Lincoln: What do you want anyway that you need to jump and landed on my stomach so hard for?

Loretta: Well I'm hungry, thirsty, and very upset.

Lincoln: Why are you upset for? If anyone that should be upset is me. Thanks alot Ms. rude awakeninger.

Loretta: Your welcome and i am upset because Linka here stole my teddy bear.

Linka gets mad about what her sister said.

Linka: For the last time that is not your teddy bear. Your is maybe under the bed again.

Loretta: And what make you think that?

Linka: Hmmm i don't know maybe it's because you always do this every single day! Also my teddy bear is orange and red yours is purple and blue. So either get your colors right or your facts straight.

Loretta: Grrrrr, i gonna make you eat those words.

Linka: I would love to see you try.

Lincoln: GIRLS! That enough. It is to early in the morning for all that.

Loretta and Linka looked at each other with a angry look because turning are with their eyes close.

Loretta: Fine but we are still hungry and thirsty though.

Lincoln: (In his thought) "i don't know where you getting this spoil attitude from but i know you didn't get it from either of us", Fine i gonna feed you.

Lincoln was about to get up but then remember him and Ronnie Anne had "fun" last night and is not wearing any clothes.

Lincoln: Hmmm can you guys...

Linka: Way ahead of you dad.

Linka pull Loretta by her shirt from the back and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lincoln: Sigh" i swear those kids.

Ronnie Anne: But they are our kids you know.

Lincoln: Glad you finally awake.

Ronnie Anne: Ha ha very funny lame-o.

Lincoln laugh a little.

Lincoln: But yeah you are right. It just they don't get along with each other. They are like oil and water.

Ronnie Anne: Don't worry lame-o i sure they will get along soon.

Lincoln: I hope so. Anyway i got hungry mouths to feed so i gonna let you rest a little since that is basically what you gonna do.

Ronnie Anne: Oh shut up and give me a kiss.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kiss each other on the lips for a while before a angry Loretta call out for Lincoln.

Loretta from the background: DAD WHERE ARE YOU?! WE ARE VERY HUNGRY! FEED US!!

Lincoln: Well so much for that.

Ronnie Anne laugh.

Ronnie Anne: I love you.

Lincoln: I love you too.

They kiss one more time. Lincoln got up from the bed and puts a robe on and heads out the door.

Ronnie Anne: Oh and Lincoln.

Lincoln stop.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks for the fun last night rabbit boy.

Lincoln blushed and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

A few minutes later, Ronnie Anne finally fully woke up from the smell of Lincoln cooking, got dress in her robe, and went to the kitchen with her family.

Lincoln: Ah look who is finally awoke.

Ronnie Anne: Ha ha ha very funny. Aren't you supposed to get ready for work?

Lincoln: Oh yeah i almost forgot.

He look at Loretta.

Lincoln: You better hope the pain you give me earilar will go away otherwise you is in big trouble missy.

Loretta: Again if you would have wroke up when i call your name the first time non of that wouldn't have happen.

Lincoln: Yeah yeah.

Lincoln got done eating his breakfast and got up so he can get ready for work.

Lincoln: Anyway i going to get in the shower and get dress. Ronnie Anne are you...

Ronnie Anne: Don't worry about it i will make your lunch as i always do.

Lincoln: Thanks hon.

Ronnie Anne: No problem.

Lincoln left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Loretta: You know i still find it strange that he call you hon and you accept it.

Ronnie Anne: What do you mean?

Loretta: I mean you don't seem like the type who like to be call that.

Ronnie Anne: Well to be honest when me and your father got marry i didn't like to be call that but i slowly got use to it and it doesn't bother me that much anymore.

Loretta: I see.

After Lincoln got out of the shower and got dress, he came down the stairs where his wife and kids waited for him by the door to say their goodbyes.

Lincoln: Awww you guys. You don't have to do this.

Ronnie Anne: You right we shouldn't but we do because we love you.

Lincoln: Yeah yeah.

Ronnie Anne hand out Lincoln his lunchbox.

Ronnie Anne: Here your lunch lame-o.

Lincoln: Thanks.

The family hear a honk from outside to see Clyde outside waiting for him.

Ronnie Anne: I thought you were going to take your car.

Lincoln: I was but i decided to go my with Clyde beside even if i did i couldn't use it remember?

Ronnie Anne: Oh yeah that right.

Lincoln: Anyway i am off.

Lincoln give Ronnie Anne a kiss which disgust Linka and Loretta.

Lincoln: See you guys soon.

Linka and Loretta: Bye dad.

Lincoln went in Clyde car.

Clyde: Good morning Lincoln. How are you today?

Lincoln: Mostly in pain but other than that I'm good.

Clyde: Let me guess, Loretta?

Lincoln: You know it.

Clyde: I sorry to hear that.

Lincoln: It nothing to worry about i get use to it sometimes.

Clyde: If you say so. Are you ready for this?

Lincoln: You know i am.

Clyde: Ok let get this show on the road.

After Lincoln and Clyde left, Ronnie Anne and the girls got dress and ready to go to their locations.

Ronnie Anne: You two ready?

Linka and Loretta: Yep.

The loud girls left the house and got in the car. After dropping the twins off, Ronnie Anne left for work and the sisters went up to the door of their grandparents house.

Loretta: Are you ready for this?

Linka nods.

Loretta: Let do this.

The scene ends with the twins open the door revealing a bright light in front of them.


	3. Family Reunion

Family reunion.

The story begins in a small town call royal woods. Where people are talking, Birds are chirping, and the flowers are dancing. Yep it is a peaceful day in royal woods. What could ever break this nice warm...

Linka: LORETTA! GET OFF ME!

The camera zoom in to the house to see Loretta pinned down Linka.

Loretta: Not until you say uncle.

Loretta pull Linka legs through her to make her feel pain.

Linka: Uncle! Uncle!

Loretta let go of her sister legs and got off her.

Loretta: That all i needed to hear. Now get ready lameka, We got to go in a few.

Loretta left her sister room. Linka got up and turns to the viewers.

Linka: Oh i didn't see you guys there. " She straighten her back." Hi my name is Linka loud and that girl you just saw leave is my rude twin sister Loretta. I'm the oldest of the both of us but that not gonna stop her from humiliating me. Everyday is the same with her around. She put food down my skirt, she pull my skirt down making me show my underwear, she leaves surprises at my door like a box with a pie on a spring, she even switch my shampoo with dog poo. It makes me angry just thinking about. (She calms herself down.) Now is not the time to get all worked up, i need to get here to leave. You might be saying to yourself 'Linka, where are you going?' Well i going to a family reunion to see the rest of my family. Sounds exciting right? Well not really and here why, There's too many of us and that alone is chaotic.

Loretta came back to Linka room to tell her to hurry up.

Loretta: Hey lame-o, mom said come on.

Linka: I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't get your underwear in a brunch.

Loretta went back downstairs.

Linka: I would have explain later.

Linka left her room and headed downstairs where her sister and parents are waiting for her.

Loretta: Took you long enough.

Linka: You the one to talk.

Ronnie Anne: Are you ready?

Linka: Yeah.

Loretta: Sure.

Lincoln: Ok, let get going.

The family left the house and got in the car.

Ronnie Anne: So, are you ready to see your family?

Loretta and Linka: I guess.

Lincoln: Come on guys, it been a while since you guys saw your family.

Linka: We know but it just well...

Lincoln: I know how you feel but they are your family though.

Loretta: Again, we know.

Ronnie Anne: Looks like we are here.

Lincoln: Ok before we get out i want to say don't start anything with anyone, I'm looking at you, Loretta. (She cross her arms together and pouts) Now with that out of the way, let have some fun.

Lincoln and his family got out of the car and went to the park. The first people they saw is Lincoln's parents, Rita and Lynn Sr.

Lincoln: Hey mom. Hey dad.

Rita: Hey Lincoln! (Got up and hugged her son)

Lynn Sr: How you doing son?

Lincoln: I doing good. How are you guys been?

Rita: It's been good. Kinda lonely without you and the others at the house.

Lincoln: But you still got Lily.

Rita: Yeah i know. (Turn to Ronnie Anne) Hey, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Mr and Mrs loud.

Rita: How have you been?

Ronnie Anne: Good. Thanks for asking.

Linka: Hey grandma. Hey grandpa.

Lynn Sr: There is our little grandchild. How are you, Linka?

Linka: Good.

Loretta walks up to her family.

Rita: Hello, Loretta.

Loretta: Grandma Rita. (walks away)

Rita: Is she ok?

Linka: I think she looking for someone.

Rita: Oh.

Lily: BIG BROTHER LINCOLN!!!

Lincoln: Huh? Whoa! Is that you, Lily?

Lily: Yep!

Lincoln: Wow! Look at you. You look like a younger mom.

Lily: Yeah, i been getting that a lot.

Luna: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lincoln and the others see Luna, Sam, and their daughter, Lyra walking up to them.

Linka: AUNTY LUNA! (went to hug Luna)

Luna: Hey there, little dudette! How's my favorite niece been?

Linka: Good.

Lincoln: Hello Luna, Sam.

Sam: Hey Lincoln. Hey Mr and Mrs loud.

Rita and Lynn Sr: Hello, Sam.

Lyra: Hey, My favorite little cousin.

Linka: Hey, Lyra.

Luna: Where's the other little dudette?

Lincoln: You mean Loretta? Just roaming around the park.

Lyra: Good. I still won't forgive her for what she did.

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Linka: Yeah, we know.

Lynn: Sup, lame-os. (Lynn and Francisco walks up to her family)

Linka: Hi, aunty Lynn. Where's your kids at?

Lynn: Around. They got so much energy, it can't be tame. So they ran to the park.

Linka: I think there's more than that.

Cuts to Loretta roaming around the park still looking for someone. Or shall i say someones?

Loretta: Ugh, where are they? I know they're around here somewhere.

Without her knowing, two boys ran straight at her to jump on her but she knew about it and got out of the way just in time causing the boy to hit the ground.

Loretta: Told you two that isn't going to work on me, Leo and Leon.

Leo: Don't think we just going to give so easy!

Leon: Yeah!

Loretta: Yeah, yeah. Look, aren't we going to play football or not?

Leo and Leon: Fine, let's play football.

Loretta: Good. But before we do, there's something i need to do first. Come on you two.

Leo and Leon didn't had a choice but to follow their cousin back to the area where their family are at. Minutes later, Loretta and the brothers made it back to their family area.

Loretta: We're back.

Lynn Jr: And there's the troublemaker one.

Loretta: Nice to see you too, aunty Lynn. (looks over and sees Lyra) Lyra.

Lyra: (annoyed) Bass breaker.

Loretta: Still mad about the bass thing, huh? Well, it was your fault for leaving out in the open.

Lyra: My fault? You just broke it just because you are a prick!

Loretta: A prick am i? Well, i rather be that than being a crybaby all the time.

Lyra: (heated) Alright, that's it!

Lyra was about to attack her cousin but got held back by her mother.

Luna: Whoa, little dudette! Calm down! There's no point on fighting!

Loretta: Whatever. I not here for her anyway. I'm here for Aunty Lynn.

Lynn: Huh? What do you need me for?

Loretta: To play football with us, duh.

Lynn: Well, why didn't you say so? Francisco, do you want to join?

Francisco: Uhhhh, i don't know.

Leo: Oh come on, dad. Play with us.

Leon: Yeah, What's the matter? Are you scared you gonna get beat by us again?

Francisco: Never in a million year i will get beat by two kids again.

Lynn: Then it's settled. All we need now is the Santiago boys and we'll be set. And here they come just on time. (she sees Lori and Bobby walking up to the family with their kids and with Leni and her family walking aside)

Lori: Hey guys. Long time no see.

Leni: Hi mom. Hi dad. Hi everyone else.

Linka: Aunty Lori, aunty Leni! Uncle Bobby and Uncle Chaz!

Bobby: Hey there, Lincoln look alike.

Lori: Hey there, short stuff.

Leni: OMGosh, Linka! Look how big you are getting!

Linka: I know. (smlies) Oh, Aunty Leni, did you bring that outfit i ask for?

Leni: (confuse) Outfit? (realize) Oh, you mean _that_ outfit. I got it. it's in the car ready just for you.

Linka: Thanks. I get it later when we leave.

Leni: Ok. (sees Lily and walks up to her) Oh, Lily. I got that dress you wanted.

Leona walks pass Linka not seeing her due to her being on her phone.

Linka: Hi, Leona. (Leona rolls her eyes and continue walking) Well ok then. (sees Bobby the third) Hi, cousin Bobby!

Rita: Well it's official. Leona is really her mother's daughter. (Lynn Sr agrees)

Ronnie Anne: I said it once I'll say it again. Just what we need, a second Lori.

Lincoln: You can say that again.

Lori: Hey, twerp.

Lori and Bobby walk up to their younger siblings.

Lincoln: Hey, Lori. Long time no see.

Lori: It has been long hasn't it?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Bobby: How are things, little sis?

Ronnie Anne: Apart from cleaning up the mess (trouble) your niece Loretta that she make, it been better good.

Bobby: That's somewhat good to hear.

Lincoln: How are things with your kids going?

Lori: Well, Bobby (son) is doing good better much. Don't do anything bad and always get good grades. Leona on the other hand is...well...let just say she just me with brown hair.

Ronnie Anne: You don't say (she said sarcastically as Lincoln chuckles)

Lynn: Hey, the Santiago boys! We need you guys to play football with us! Get over here! You too, Lincoln!

Lincoln: Ah man, do i have too?

Lori: You might as well go, Lincoln. You know how Lynn is.

Lincoln: Sigh" Fine. (defeated) Let's go, Bobby.

Bobby: Cheer up, little loud. It's only football. It will be fun.

Lincoln: Easy for you to say.

Lori and Ronnie Anne can't help but laugh.

???: What's so funny? Did i miss out on a joke?

Lori and Ronnie Anne turn around to see the original joker of the loud family, Luan and the gothic girl of the family, Lucy who eyes are finally shown.

Lori: Hi, Luan. Hi, Lucy.

Lucy: Sup.

Luan: How's it hanging?

Lori: Nothing much just chilling. How about you two.

Luan: I don't know about me but Lucy is hung out like a bat. (laughs) Get it?

Lori: Even as an adult, you still haven't change.

Luan: You know it. (laughs some more)

Ronnie Anne: So, how's the business going?

Luan: It's going good pretty much. Might had some major problems here and there but it's going well.

Ronnie Anne: That's good to hear. What about you, Lucy? How's life going?

Lucy: I can't complain. Just being living the life of the goths and undead most of the time.

Ronnie Anne: That's good to hear. (very unsure about that comment; in her thought) Man, talk about creepy.

Lori: (in her thought) That's Lucy for you. (sees a ginger hair boy hiding behind Lucy's legs) Hey, isn't that little Lucky? He gotten so big since we last show him.

Lucy: He has. But, he is a little shy as you can see.

Lori: It's fine. (walks up to Lucy and lower herself to Lucky's height) Hi, Lucky, I'm your aunty Lori. Nice to meet you again.

Lucky looks up at his mother.

Lucy: It's ok, Lucky. She won't hurt you. Beside, I'm here for you if she does.

Lori: Ha ha, very funny. (she said sarcastically) But, your mother is right. I won't hurt you. (Lucky left his safety behind his mother's legs and went up to Lori)

Lucky: (shy) Hi...

Lori: See? That wasn't so hard. (put her hand on his head and moves her hand side to side) He really look like his father.

Luan: He sure do.

Ronnie Anne: Where the other two at?

Lucy: Over there near the tree getting annoy by Luan's kids. (shows Lane and Laura taking jokes to Lacy and Lars which annoy them, especially Lars who looks like he is going to attack the joker siblings which he did) And there's go being peaceful.

Lori and Ronnie Anne chuckles quietly while Luan looked shock and Lucy looking unimpressed. They hear band like music coming from the distance where everyone appears from. Everyone stopped doing what they was doing and looked ahead of them.

Lapis: Is that who i think it is?

Lulu: Oh no...it can't be...

Lars: Please tell me it's no them.

Lacy: It's them.

Lila and Luke: WE'RE HERE!!!

translation: **Lila and Luke Loud also known as the bratty loud kids of the current loud family and is everyone worst nightmare.**

Lars: Of course it's them. And just as things just got worse, it got even worster.

Lacy: Tell me about it.

Rita: Lynn, honey, i hope you brought the candy.

Lynn Sr: I thought you was going to do it.

(both glup)

Lila and Luke walked up to their grandparents.

Lila: Hello, grandma and grandpa.

Luke: I hope you brought some candy you promise us.

Lila: You don't want a repeat of what happen last time, do you?

Flashback to the day when Lila and Luke didn't get candy, Lila and Luke looked through out the house looking for candy but couldn't find any.

Rita and Lynn Sr enters.

Lila: Ummm, Grandma? Grandpa? Where are the candy you promise us?

Luke: Yeah, we looked everywhere and couldn't find any.

Rita: Sorry, kids. But, your mother just called and told us that you two are grounded for acting up at school again.

Lynn Sr: So, we hid them somewhere you can't find them.

Rita: Sorry, but if you were good, maybe we would. Understand?

Luke: (sad) Sigh" understand.

Lynn Sr: Good. What about you, Lila?

Lila just stood there twitching her left eye several times.

Rita: Lila?

Lila: (trying to not filp out) Yes...i...understand...i understand fully...

Luke knew what is going on and back away slowly.

Lila: I understand that i have to... (enrage) LOST CONTROL!!!

Lila lost control of herself and went on a rampage nearly destroying the house. Flashback ends.

Lynn Sr and Rita shivers in fear after remembering that day.

Lynn Sr: How could i forget something like that?

Rita: I still got the scratch marks on me and i can still feel the pain from them.

Lila: Well, where are they?

Lynn Sr: Well...They are...ummmmm.

Lily: Here they are! (Lily appears with a bowl of candy in her hand) Here two for you and two for you. (she handed them each two pieces of candy)

Lila and Luke: Thanks, Aunty Lily! (skipped away)

Lynn Sr and Rita: Phew.

Lynn Sr: That was close.

Rita: Lily, you are a lifesaver.

Lily: It's nothing really. I just remember to bring the bowl just in case if any of you forgot to. (hands her father the bowl of candy)

Rita: Well, thank you anyway.

Lily: Your welcome. (walks away)

Lynn: I'm glad she still live with us.

Rita: I agree.

Moments later, Lana and her family made it to the family reunion.

Lana: We have arrived!

Lane: Bring out the mud and dirt!

Lena: Because we are here to play!

Lars: On second thought, this just got a lot better now.

Lacy: You just saying that because you know those Aunty Lana kids and Aunty Lola kids got beef with each other.

Lars: That's why it's better.

Lacy: Whatever. Just don't have them start anything like you did before. On second thought, you stay right there and don't move unless i or mom say so.

Lars: Ok, ok, geez. You beginning to sound like Leona.

Lacy: Good, that makes one of us.

Leona heard what they said and does nothing but rolls her eyes.

Winston: Oh dear, they're here. Do you think this is a bad idea having them together? It could start something.

Lola: Winston honey, if they fight, they fight. That's what families do. Beside- (turns to her husband to reveal her eyes from her hat)- that's how we show our love in the family most of the time.

Winston: If you say so.

Lola: Lana darling! How's it been?

Lana: It's been good. How about you?

Lola: Oh, same old same old. Being beauty queen is getting harder than it used to be, especially now that i have kids of myself.

Lana: i feel you there. But you should take a vacation or something. You know, loosing up. I mean, when was the last time you took a break?

Lola: Hmmmm, now that you brought that up, i haven't had a single vacation yet.

Lana: Tell you what, me and the others are planning on a female only vacation to spend some time away from the house and our husbands. So if you interested, let me or Lori know.

Lola: I'll think about it. Thanks for the heads up, Lana.

Lana: Anytime, sis.

They hugged each other.

Lola: Let's go pay mom and dad a visit.

Lana: Yeah.

They walked up to their parents who was happy to see them.

Hours later, Maria and the Casagrande family arrived.

Carlota: We're here!

Lori: Hello, Carlota! Long time no see.

Carlota: Same to you. (looks at Ronnie Anne) Hey, little cousin!

Ronnie Anne: Hey, Carlota. How are you?

Carlota: For the most part, good. The kids went to their father side of the family so they won't be here at the moment.

Lori: Awww, that's sucks.

Carlota: I know right?

Ronnie Anne and Lori: Yep.

???: Well, well, well. If it isn't the sweet and wonderful Lori.

Lori: Hi, Carlino.

Carlota: You still don't get it do you? You know you got a girlfriend, right?

Lori and Ronnie Anne: Whaaaat? Carlino got himself a girlfriend?

Carlino: (embarrassed) Why did you have to open your big mouth?!

Carlota: Because i am trying to save you from her wrath, you idiot! If you still flirting with girls, why are you still dating her? You know how she is!

Carlino: So?! She can get mad all she want to!

Carlota: Ok, but if anything happen to you, don't say me and mom didn't warn you.

Carlino: Shut up!

Lori: Sounds like you don't like the girl, Carlota.

Carlino: She don't. She knows what kind of girl she is. Heck, she even fought her once.

Ronnie Anne: She did?

Carlota: Yep. And i will do it again with or without his permission..

Carlino: (groans) This is why your guy left you! You always don't stuff like this!

Carlota: Don't you dare bring that up!

Carlino: And what are you going to do about it?

Ronnie Anne and Lori: This is going to be awhile.

Meanwhile, Leni is spending time with Lily until she saw someone they know.

Leni: Gasp" Lily, he's here.

Lily: Who? (sees Carlitos) "squeals" Oh my goodness, he's here! What am i going to do? I can't go up him looking like this!

Leni: There's totes nothing wrong with what you are wearing.

Lily: I don't know. What if he comes over here? Then what?

Lana: Well, you gonna find that out because here he come.

Carlitos walked up to Lily and her sisters.

Carlitos: Hi, Lily.

Lily: (Blushing) H...hi, Ca...Carlitos...

Carlitos walks away shortly after saying hi to Lily.

Lily: "sighing in love"

Lana: Easy, girl. Don't get over excited.

Lily: I can't help it. He just so...hot...

Lola: We know sis we know.

Lisa: Hello family and family in laws! Sorry we're late. We got stuck in traffic.

Rita: It's ok, Lisa. We just glad you can make it.

Lisa: Thanks, Mother.

Liza and Levi: Good evening, grandparents.

Rita: Hello, Liza and Levi. Nice to see you two again.

Lynn Sr: Want some candy?

Liza: Sure.

Levi: Well, after being stuck in traffic, i might as well have one.

Lynn Sr: Great!

Liza and Levi took a piece of candy and left before Liza came back.

Liza: Thanks for giving us candy. We really appreciate it. (she left)

Rita: At least they didn't threaten us.

Lynn Sr nods in agreement.

So far everything is going well. From playing games with each other to talking to each other to eating Barbeques to Lily stalking Carlitos. Yep, everyone was everyone a blast. Hours later, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways.

Lola: Well, today was fun but it's about time to go home.

Lana: I agree. See you guys later. And don't forget to contact me or Lori if you want to join us on the vacation.

Lola: Ok, i will. Bye, everyone!

Everyone else: Bye!

Loretta: I can't wait to go back home.

Linka: Yeah. (realize something) Hold up, there's something i need to get from aunty Leni! (ran to Leni's car) Aunty Leni!

Leni: Oh, hi, Linka! What are you doing here?

Linka: I need that outfit.

Leni: Outfit? What outfit?

Lapis and Linka: The outfit you made for her/me!

Leni: (realize what they were talking about) Ooooooh! _That_ outfit! Lulu, can you get me that bag in there?

Lulu looked in the car for the bag.

Lulu: Which one? There's like three bags in here!

Lapis: It's the one with a superhero costume in it.

Lulu: Found it! Here you go. (hands Linka the bag)

Linka: Thanks! Bye, Aunty Leni! Bye, Lapis, Lulu, and Uncle Chaz!

Leni and her family: Bye!

After saying their goodbyes, everyone left and headed home.

Linka: (to the viewers) Well, today was a good day. I spended time with my family and had a blast. And i finally got my costume back fixed and brand new. Well, you got to see my family and how they are but our story is just beginning.

Loretta: Who are you talking to?

Linka: No one. Just no one.

The end.

Note: **I finally finish this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Stay tuned for my chapters.**


	4. A Joker's Nightmare

A Joker nightmare

The story begins with Luan hiding from something or should I say someone?

Luan: "Panting in fear"

???: (creepily) Oh, Mother, where are you? Come out come out wherever you are. You can run, but you cannot hide.

Luan: (in her thought) Please don't find me, please don't find me, please don't find me...

It appears that whoever Luan is hiding from is right near her hiding spot. Luan is hopeful that the person will leave and don't find her. A few seconds later, the person left and Luan felt at ease.

Luan: "sighs in relief"

However, she's been tricked as the person who was looking for Luan found her hiding in the cabinet. The person who was looking for Luan was non other than her own daughter, Laura.

Laura: Ha! I found you! I told you "you can run, but you cannot hide". Now, get ready for the worst day of your life!

Luan: (terrified) Laura, Please! It doesn't have to go this way! Please I begging you! Don't do this!

Her words fell on deaf ears as her approach her holding a pie possibly with something hidden in it. Luan had the face of terror as she sees herself as a teen and her daughter at the same time.

Laura/14 year old Luan: APRIL FOOL DAY!!! (threw the pie at Laun)

Luan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (back to the real world) No, stop! Please stop! Please!

Benny: Luan, wake up! Wake up!

Luan woke up and realize that she was just having a bad nightmare.

Luan: Benny? (started breaking down in tears) Oh, Benny, it was horrible! I didn't know what to do...I ran and hid in a cabinet but nothing seem to work... (started crying)

Benny: It was just a dream, Luan.

Luan: A really bad one at that.

Benny: You're telling me. (point to a big wet spot on the cover on Luan's side on the bed)

Luan: (blushing in embarrassment) Don't tell anyone about this. (she got up and went to bathroom to wash up and change; in her thought) Why does this always happen to me?

Next day, The old generation of the loud kids went to visit they parents and Lily at their house with the new generation of the loud kids. Luan is seen being very tried from her lack of sleep. To tried in fact that she didn't listen to what her sisters are saying.

Lynn: So, i told the boys to go to the left but due to them wanting to do things their way, they lost the game and boy was i furious.

Lori: Knowing you, you must have giving them the worst punishment of their life.

Lynn: You bet i did! I took their games and lock them up and had them do 100 or so laps around the block. Next time, it's going to be the whole town.

Lucy: I am glad my kids isn't into sport. Though, i could wish they could get along with each other.

Leni: You mean the fact that Lacy and Lars are still going at it and Lars still picking on Lucky? (Lucy nods)

Lana: Man, that just sad.

Lola: Tell me about it.

Luna: So, sis, how's your kids been up too?

Luan face hits the table and fell asleep.

Luna: Sis?

Leni: Luan, are you ok?

Luan didn't say anything as she was still asleep.

Lucy: I got this. (got up from her chair and went up to Luan's ear) Boo.

Luan: What? What? What did i miss? Did i miss a joke or something?

Luna: Dude, are you ok? You seem out it.

Luan: Yeah, i just didn't get enough sleep last night.

Lori: Having those nightmares again, are you?

Luan: ...

Lynn: You really need to do something about that.

Her sisters except for Luan and Lily: LYNN!

Lynn: What? It's true. This always happen on the day before April 1st. (realize) Wait, Luan, is the reason you be having bad dream about her on the day before April 1st is because you worry that she will become another psycho joker on April fool day like you was before?

Luan: Yeah...

Lynn: I see.

Luan: I don't know what to do...I'm after that she will end up like me. Like, along time ago when me and her were gardening, i swear i saw myself as a teen there talking to me.

Flashback to the day when Luan and her daughter gardening.

Luan: The flowers are growing nicely are they?

Laura: Yeah, they are.

Luan: I'm glad you agree.

Everything was going well, until...

???: So, this is the life I've chose, huh? If so, then I'm very disappointed.

Luan looks up to see where the voice is coming from and it turns out that that voice belongs to her past self staring down at her which caused her to freak out.

14 year old Luan: What? You thought you could just get rid of me? Well, think again, because i am now part of your daughter's life and there's nothing you can do about it! (started laughing at her older self as the older Luan back away in fear as her younger self slowly walks up to her)

Luan shielded herself from getting attack by her younger self but it didn't happen due it her just imagining her. Laura sees her mother freaking out and started getting worry for her.

Laura: (worrying) Mom? Mom, are you ok? Mom!

Luan snapped out of it and sees her daughter worrying about her.

Luan: Yeah, I'm ok. I just had a mental image about something.

Flashback ends.

Luan: Ever since then, it's impossible to get some rest or anything at all for that matter...I don't know what to do.

Her sisters looked at each other worrying for their sister's health.

Lucy: You could go see Clyde about this. I'm sure he will help you out with something.

Luan: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Unknown to Luan or the others, some of their kids was being nosy and heard everything they'd said. Later during the night, Lane and Laura are getting ready to go to bed.

Laura: Hey, Lane? Do you think mom is terrified of me?

Lane: I don't know, sis. What made you say that?

Laura: Because she was talking to our aunties and she told them that she been having nightmares about me and she can't sleep about it and she goes on by saying that when we was little, she swear she saw herself as a teen talking to her when she looked at me which might explain why she was freaking out that day.

Luke: Well, like i said, i don't know. But, I'm sure everything will be ok soon. Just give it time. Good night. (he went to sleep)

Laura: I hope you're right. (she went to sleep as well.

Next day at middle school, Laura is sitting at a lunchroom table alone and depress. Her friend Ellen arrive to the table.

Ellen: Hey, Laura!

Laura: Sigh" Hi, Ellen.

Ellen: That's not the Laura i know. What gives? Why so depressed?

Laura: It's just...I think my mom is terrified of me.

Ellen: What? What made you say that?

Laura told her the same story she told her brother.

Ellen: Oh, my. that's terrible!

Laura: I know right? I love my mother. I don't want to be her worst fear, i want to be her best friend...What am i going to do?... (put her head on the table and beings crying)

Ellen: There, there. I'm sure everything ok.

Laura: (bring her head up) That's what Lane said and i still doubt it! (puts it back down and continue crying)

Unknown to Laura nor Ellen, Linka and Loretta couldn't help but listen in on their talk.

Linka: This is terrible. It's not right to see Laura nor aunty Luan sad or depress.

Loretta: Yeah, That's usually Lacy and Lars thing.

Remy: So, what do you think you should do? Since, she is your cousin and all.

Linka: I don't know. (came up with an idea) I got it! Clyde, do you think you can help her out by talking to her?

Clyde Jr: I can see what i can do.

Linka: Thanks, Clyde! You're the best! (hugs her friend)

Clyde Jr: He he, don't worry about it.

Loretta: Oh, brother.

Moments later, Luan went to visit Clyde about her problem.

Clyde: So, i heard that you got a problem with your daughter.

Luan: How did...

Clyde: Lincoln told me. So tell me, when did this happen?

Luan: Well, It started a long time ago.

Hour later after both mother and daughter talked to both of the Clydes, they went home to talk about their problem. Luan enters the house where Laura was waiting for her.

Laura: Hi, mom.

Luan: (jumped after not knowing Laura was waiting for her) Laura, i didn't see you there.

Laura: Yeah, i know. Mom, look, i don't want you to fear me. I don't want you to think of me differently. I want you to see me as the daughter you raised, not what you was when you was young. I want you to be safe, to be love, to be home. (Luan is getting touched by this) So please, stop thinking of me of your past and think of me as your daughter! Please? 7

Luan: Laura...of course I will think of you as my child. There might be times when that will happen but i will work on it so i don't have to think of you that way, ok?

Laura: Ok.

Luan and Laura hugged as Benny and Lane watched them from the background.

Laura: By the way, Mom?

Luan: Yeah?

A creepy smile appear on Laura's face.

Laura: Happy April fool day.

Luan eyes shot open in shock.

Luan: You're joking right? Right?

Laura: Nope. (held out a device from the back of her skirt and pressed the button)

Luan, Benny, and Lane: LAURA, NOOOOOO!!!!

But they was too late as she already pressed the button causing the whole house from the inside to being a blue nightmare.

Laura: (laughs evilly) HAPPY APRIL FOOL DAY!!!!

The end


	5. A love of a lifetime

A love of a lifetime.

The episode begins with Lily and Carlitos walking somewhere with Lily having a blindfold over her eyes.

Lily: Carlitos, are we there yet? I really want to see.

Carlitos: Just a sec. We're almost there.

They made it to their destination.

Carlitos: Ok, you can take it off now.

Lily: (took off the blindfold) Gasps in amaze" Carlitos, you shouldn't had! (looks at a field full beautiful flowers)

Carlitos: That's not all. (got on one leg and took out a small black box with a ring in it) Lily loud, will you be my wife?

Lily: (started tearing with joy) Yes, Carlitos! Yes! Yes i will!

Carlitos put the ring on her ring finger, got up, and started kissing Lily. Eventually, it went from kissing to making out to full on mating. Yes, Carlitos and Lily are doing it or in other words if you play the Sims games, Woohooing and let me tell you Lily really enjoy it. Lily was having the time of her life until it was interpreted by an alarm sound.

Lily: No...Please no...Just give me a few minutes, please!

Carlitos started to fade away.

Carlitos: (afraid and confuse) Huh, what's going on? Lily, what is this?

Lily: CARLITOS, NO! (Carlitos and everything else faded away causing Lily to fall in a dark void) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Lily woke up from her sleep by her alarm clock and she is not happy about it; disappointed) It was just a dream. (her upper body fell back on the bed and covered her eyes in shame) I hate when that's happen. Wait, please tell me it didn't happen again. (put her hand down to her "area" to check it wasn't wet again; sadly, it was) Dang it, i did it again! (groans) Why does this keep happening to me? Sighs" (in her thought) Wait a minute, since that always happens to me, why doesn't it smell like pee? I think i should ask my sisters later when i leave school. Speaking of which, i need to get ready for school.

Later during the day, Linka and Loretta are walking to school.

Linka: I can't wait to go to school and give Ms. Jackson my report.

Loretta: I can't wait till school ends so i can go home. School sucks.

Linka: I don't know why you are complaining. You don't even do anything.

Loretta: Because there's nothing to do there. I rather ride my skateboard than learning about the same stuff over and over again.

Linka: Yeah, but still you need to learn about stuff like that anyway. And beside, you don't want a repeat of what happen last time you skipped school, do you?

Loretta: Trust me, the last thing i need is a raging mother taking away all my stuff again.

Linka: I thought so.

Out of nowhere, someone in a hoodie with the hood on their head zoom right past Linka and Loretta on a skateboard and almost knocked Linka's project off her hand.

Loretta: (upset) Hey, you idiot! Watch where you're going!

The person stopped in front of them.

Linka: Now, look what you did! We don't know what kind of person that is.

Loretta: Well, I'm going to find out.

Linka: Loretta, wait!

Loretta walks up to the person.

Loretta: (in her thoughts) Ok, punk. Get ready for the worst beating of your life. (out of her thoughts) Hey, punk! Are you going to apologize or do i have to beat it out of you? (the person didn't say anything) Well? What it's going to be? Opinion A or opinion B?

???: Neither. I'm not going to apologize to you two for bumping into you nor not going to be force to. In fact, you two should be the one to be apologize to me for getting in my way.

Loretta: Like we'll ever apologize to you! You bump into us so we don't have to say sorry to you!

???: So, I'm guessing that a no, huh? Well guess what, I'm not going to apologize either way.

Loretta: Oh, is that so? Well then, let's throw down but first remove that hood so i can see the face of who I'm going to pummel.

Linka: (in her thoughts) Oh man, i hate when she does this)

???: Very well. I guess i don't need this on if we're going to fight. (the person slowly pull their hood off)

Loretta: That's more like it. Huh? (shocked) What?!

It reveal that the person who bumped into the sisters is a boy who looks to be at the same age as Linka and Loretta.

???: So, are we going to fight or not? Because if not, then don't waste my time.

Loretta stood there speechless looking at the boy which Linka looked at her sister confuse.

Linka: (in her thoughts) Ok, I'm confuse. What's going on?

Loretta is still just standing there looking at the boy.

Loretta: (in her thoughts; blushing) He looks so...hot.

The boy stare at her back with a smile on his face. Then a girl who looks a little older than him appears on her bike.

???: Dagger! There you are. Why are you here? You better not be picking fights again. You know how Mom and Dad are.

Loretta: (in her thought) He pick fights with people too?

Dagger: Tch, like i care. I am a rogue and i have the scars to prove it. Also, shouldn't you be in school, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth: I should be the one asking you that, you idiot!

Dagger: Whatever.

Loretta: (still in her thoughts) Hot, pick fights with people, and he's a rogue? Talk about a triple slam.

Elizabeth noticed the two girls and apologize to them.

Elizabeth: I am so sorry for my brother's actions. I hope he didn't cause to much problem for you.

Linka: Actually, he...(gets cut off by Loretta)

Loretta: (lovestuck) Non at all.

Elizabeth: Good. As for you, (turns to her brother) i want you to get to school or I'm telling Mom and Dad that you are picking fights again.

Dagger: Again, like i care. Beside, i was about to leave anyway. See you lame-os later. (puts his hood back on his head, got on his skateboard and left)

Elizabeth: Glad that is over with. Anyway, my name is Elizabeth and that boy you saw is my little brother, Dagger.

Linka: My name is Linka Loud and this is my twin sister, Loretta. Nice to meet you.

Elizabeth: Nice to meet you too. So, I'm guessing she's the one my brother was going to fight?

Linka: Yep. But don't apologize to her. She love to pick fights too.

Elizabeth: Sounds like a match for my brother.

Loretta: (still lovestuck) You can say that again.

Elizabeth: Well, i best get to school myself. See you guys later.

Linka: See ya. (Elizabeth left on her bike and Linka walks up to her twin sister) Come on, Loretta. Let's go. (Linka noticed that her sister wasn't listening) Loretta?

Loretta: Hey, Linka, what's that word that Mom and them told us is again? Because, i think i just found it. (Linka looked at the viewers confuse after hearing what her sister had said)

Meanwhile during lunchtime at school, Linka is sitting with her friends.

Remy: Hey, Linka, where's your crazy sister at?

Liam Jr: Yeah, doesn't she usually sit here?

Clyde Jr: I think that's her over there. (points to Loretta sitting at a lunchroom table alone by herself staring at Dagger)

Liam Jr: Why is she sitting over there for?

Remy: And who's that guy she been staring at?

Linka: That's Dagger, a boy we bumped into earlier. I don't know why but ever since our encounter earlier, she been acting weird lately. Like before we got to school, she was about to fight him but once he took his hood off, she stood like a statue. Then throughout most of the day, she just stares at him and sometimes make weird animal noises when he walks by.

Clyde Jr: What kind of animal noises?

Linka: Sheep noises. I don't know what's going on with her no more. What do you guys think it is?

Remy: I think she's in love.

Everyone except Linka agrees.

Linka: Are you guys kidding? Her? Loretta, my sister, in love?

Clyde Jr: Well, that's the only reason why she been acting weird lately like you saw.

Remy: Yep.

Liam Jr: Uh-huh.

Henry: Like they said.

Linka: I guess you're right but i don't know. It's weird seeing her in love.

Clyde Jr: Well, like my dad always tell me and Haku, "never judge a book by it's cover".

Linka: Yeah, you're right but still. (Linka looked at her sister as she still looking at Dagger with hearts popping out)

Hours later after everyone left school and went their separate ways, Linka and Loretta walked home when Linka saw a note by the door and reads it.

Linka: (quickly reads through it and went to tell Loretta what it said) Change of plans, we're going to grandma and grandpa's house.

Loretta: Why? What for?

Linka: Because, Mom and Dad are there.

Loretta: Are you serious? (groans)

Linka: Come on, Loco. Let's go.

Linka and Loretta begins walking to their grandparents house. Meanwhile at Lynn Sr and Rita's house, Lily is sitting with her sisters and sisters in law as they are talking about the trip. Luna noticed something is up with Lily.

Luna: Hey, baby sis! What's with that look on your face? Don't tell me you don't have nightmares of someone as well, do you?

Lily: What? No! It's not that. It's something else.

Lori: Well, what is it?

Luan: Yeah sis, what's bugging you?

Lana: Is someone picking on you? Because if they are, we will pulverize them.

The others agree.

Lily: No! No. It's not that. it's him...

Lola: Who's him?

Lynn: Yeah, sis? Who is they guy you are talking about?

Lily: ...Carlitos... I been having dreams about him and- (stopped herself when she noticed that her sisters and sisters in law surrounded her.

Lori: Oh i really want to hear this.

Sam: I do as well.

Ronnie Anne: Well, Lily. Weren't you going to tell us about them?

Lily: Ok, ok! I'll tell you. Ok, so here's what happen.

Lily told the others girls about her dreams and the aftermath of them.

Lily: And those are the dreams and problems i been having.

Everyone else: I see.

Lily: Yeah...

Lori: Well, it's nothing to be ashame about.

Lily: You sure?

Luan: Of course we is! It's a natural thing for you. Heck, we all been through that!

Lori and the other girls agree.

Ronnie Anne: Lily, it's ok for you to be having those type of dreams about my baby cousin. When i was about your age or a little older, i used to have those dreams about Lincoln and it came true.

Lily: Huh, i guess you're right. Thanks, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: No problem.

Linka and Loretta enters the house.

Linka: We're here!

Ronnie Anne and the others: Hi Linka, Hi Loretta.

Linka noticed that her dad isn't nearby.

Linka: Mom, where's dad? I thought he is here too.

Ronnie Anne: He was but he went out with Clyde Sr and his other friends.

Linka: I see.

Loretta: Aunty Lynn, where's your boys at?

Lynn: They should be out in the back.

Loretta: Alright. (she went out to the back)

Leni noticed something is up with Linka.

Leni: Linka, what's wrong? Is something bothering you too?

Linka: Too? Who else got a problem?

Ronnie Anne: Your aunty Lily does but we took care of that.

Linka: I see. Anyway, yeah, something is bothering me.

Lucy: Well, what is it? What's bothering you too?

Linka: Sigh" I think Loretta's in love.

Her aunties gasp and squeals in delight and made a circle around Linka.

Linka: What?

Lisa: I don't normally care for human emotions, but... (squeals in delight and joins the others in the circle)

Linka: Ummmm, what is going on here?

Luna: Dude, why didn't you tell us she got a boyfriend?

Linka: She don't. At least not yet.

Leni: Well, who's the boy she like?

Lola: He sounds dreamy.

Linka: His name is Dagger and he calls himself a rogue.

Lori: Sounds like a perfect match for her.

Linka: That's what his sister said too.

Leni: Guys, i think we should help her get this guy as her date.

Linka: Uhhhh, i don't know if that's a good idea. This is Loretta we're talking about.

Lori: So what? She's y'all niece and your mother's child so we are going to help her.

Linka: You mean the same way you guys except aunty Sam and my mom helped my dad out which didn't work out?

Lori: Yeah, you are literaly right.

Leni and her family agree as well.

Linka: Beside, if Loretta does need you help which i doubt she will, she will let you or your daughters know. Ok? (her aunties nods) Good, so can we just drop this and pretend we never speak of this?

Everyone: Of course!

Linka: Ok, thanks. (she went upstairs to if the others are up there)

Lori: I literaly can't believe that Loretta is in love.

Luan: Me neither.

Lucy: I would've thought she will love find love.

Ronnie Anne: (in her thought) So, my youngest is in love, huh? This should be interesting.

Hours later after everyone left Lynn Sr and Rita's house and when it got to bedtime, Lincoln is sitting in bed reading a book while Ronnie Anne got in her nightgown and got into bed with Lincoln.

Lincoln: So, what did i miss when i was gone?

Ronnie Anne: Well, your baby sister been having those type of dreams about my baby cousin and Loretta got a crush on someone.

Lincoln: (shock to hear that his second daughter got a crush on someone) What? Loretta got a crush on someone?

Ronnie Anne: Shocking, isn't it?

Lincoln: I don't know what to say. I never thought that she will ever find love.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Do you think that it will work out? I mean with Loretta and this boy i mean.

Lincoln: I don't know but let's just hope so, ok?

Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln who kissed her too.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. Night, lame-o.

Lincoln: Night.

Lincoln turn the light off and him and Ronnie Anne went to sleep. In Linka's room.

Linka: I still can't believe that Loretta is in love. I guess experts the unexpected, huh? (yarns) Well, I'm going to figure that out tomorrow. (she went off to sleep as well)

In Loretta's room.

Loretta is still up thinking about Dagger.

Loretta: (smiles) My rogue Dagger.

The end.


	6. The Rogue, The Goth, and The Loco

The Rogue, The Goth, And The Loco

The episode begins with Loretta eyeballing Dagger from the lunch table she is sitting at.

Emma: Still eyeballing your crush, aren't you?

Loretta: (lovestuck) Sigh in love" Yeah. (hearts popping out of her)

Olivia: You are a lost cause.

Abigail: Do you really think that you have a chance with him?

Loretta: Of course i do. Why, is one of you trying to date him?

Emma: Nope.

Olivia: Nada.

Abigail: No. He's not really my type.

Loretta: I thought so. Because, I'll fight anyone who dares take my crush away.

Olivia: Well, you might as well do that now. Because, that goth girl over there looks like she gonna.

Loretta: (spit out her milk) What goth girl? (Olivia points to who she was talking about and it turns out to be Lacy; this made Loretta upset) Out of all the people she choose, she chose him? Not on my watch she won't.

Loretta got up from her table and heading to the table Dagger and Lacy is at. She grabbed Lacy by the back of her shirt and drag her away from Dagger to have a one on one talk with her. Linka and her friends see what's going on.

Remy: Uhhhh, Linka? Why is your sister dragging my cousin by the shirt?

Linka: I don't know but something tells me that whatever it is, isn't going to be pretty.

Scene switch to Loretta still dragging her cousin by the shirt till they stopped halfway down the hall.

Lacy: Ok, what is your problem now?

Loretta: My problem is you talking to my man! And i don't like you doing that. So, if you be kind enough to stop talking to him, i really appreciate it.

Lacy: Yeah, no, that's not going to happen.

Loretta: Excuse me, come again?

Lacy: I said that's not going to happen. As in, i find him quite interesting and kinda cute as well. So if anyone going to be his lover, it's going to be me. I will make sure of it. (she walks away from her cousin)

Loretta: We will see about that, you creep.

Hours later after everyone left school, Loretta is in her sister room talking to her about Lacy.

Loretta: I don't believe it, that creep of a cousin of ours is trying to steal my man! If she think she can just take away my Dagger, she got another thing coming.

Linka: Well, what do you want me to do?

Loretta: You could be more helpful. (groans) Ok Loretta, think. Who in the family do you know who had this experience before? (realize) That's it, Leona! She went through this before, I'm sure she could help.

Linka: And what make you sure she will? After all, you are one of her least favorite cousins.

Loretta: So what if i am? There's no way she can't say no.

Scene switch to Leona sitting on her bed with her phone saying the exact same word Loretta thought she will never say.

Leona: No.

Loretta: What? Why not?

Leona: Because you are literaly one of my least favorite cousins, you always start trouble with people, and i still not forgiving you for what you did to my old phone.

Loretta: How many times do i have to tell you, i didn't mean too? Geez, does everyone keep a grudge over stuff like that?

Linka and Leona: You have no idea.

Leona: Anyway, what do you even need help for?

Loretta: Well, i got a crush on someone and i really like him.

What Loretta said got Leona's attention.

Leona: Why didn't you say so? Of course i will help you with your problem! What kind of problem do you have?

Loretta: Well apparently, someone else also got a crush on him as well.

Leona: A love triangle, huh? I been there before.

Loretta: That's why i came to you for. Can you help me?

Leona: Sure. Here what you have to do.

Leona told Loretta what to do to win the love of her life.

Leona: And that's how you win in a love triangle.

Loretta: Cool, thanks, Leona.

Leona: No problem, Loretta. By the way, who is this other girl you are fighting against for the love of your love?

Loretta: Apparently, our cousin, Lacy.

After hearing that name, Leona's eyes widen in shock.

Leona: Uh oh.

Loretta: What? What is it?

Linka: Did something happen?

Leona: Funny thing, Lacy was just here hours ago asking me the same question. Though, she never did tell me who is the other girl is but now i know.

Linka: I see. (sees her sister heating up about to blow in rage) Ummm, i think it's time to go home. Thanks for the help. (she grabbed her sister and left their cousins house)

Minutes later, Linka and Loretta are walking to their house with Loretta still upset about finding out that Lacy went to ask Leona for advice.

Loretta: (growls) I can't believe she went to Leona for advice as well. She will not win this fight. I will have Dagger for myself and myself alone!

Linka: Geez, calm down. There are other fish in the sea.

Loretta: If you think that I'm going to let that creep win, you got another thing coming!

Linka: Ok, ok. Geez. Whatever you say.

Loretta: Good, now the thing is how to deal with-

Before Loretta could say anything, she and Linka hears a familiar voice behind them.

Dagger: Hello, Loretta.

Loretta turns around to see her crush behind her.

Loretta: Da...Dagger...

Dagger: I heard about how you and your cousin are in a feud over me. I just here to tell you that I'm not going to date her. I like you instead. What do you say? Want to be my girlfriend?

Loretta: (in her thought; blushing furiously) Oh My, Gosh! Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend?

Linka: Loretta? Loretta, are you there? (Loretta fainted) LORETTA!

Dagger: Well, i can think that as a yes. See you two at school tomorrow, Lameka. (Walks away)

Linka: I got a bad feeling about this. But first, i need to get this problem taking care of first.

The next day at school, Loretta is sitting at the same lunch table looking at Dagger with hearts popping out even more.

Emma: Ok, i give up. Do you do anything else beside looking at him? It's getting kinda annoying.

Loretta: If you don't like it, you can stop staring. Also, is that a hint of jealousy i am hearing?

Abigail: Yeah, she's right. It does sound like jealousy in your voice.

Olivia: Is there something you're not telling us, Emma?

Emma: (defensively) What?! No! Of course not! You know I'm not that type of person!

Olivia, Emma, And Loretta: Sure, you aren't.

Emma: I'm telling the truth!

Olivia: Yeah, yeah.

Emma: Fine! Don't believe me all you want. I'm still not a jealous type of a person. So, Ha!

Loretta: Whatever.

Olivia: Hey, Loretta. Here come your boyfriend.

Loretta: Really? Where? (sees Dagger walking up to Loretta's table) H..hi, Dagger. What brings you here?

Dagger: Nothing much, just want to give you this. (hands her a slip)

Loretta: What is this?

Dagger: It's a invitation to a date to the Jean Juan's French Mex restaurant if you want to go.

Loretta: Of course i will go! (takes the invitation)

Dagger: Good. I will see you at 8:00 pm, ok?

Loretta: Okay! See you there.

Dagger left her table with his group of boys.

Dagger: (in his thought) The plan is working perfectly.

After leaving school, Loretta left her sister and went her first cousin, Carlota for something to wear for her date.

Loretta: Thanks, Carlota. Though, i feel weird wearing this but oh well.

Carlota: No problem, little Cuz. You have fun on your date.

Loretta: Thanks. (look at the time and noticed it almost 8:00 pm) Oh shoot, it's almost time! I got to go! Wish me luck!

Carlota: I will! Good luck, Cuz!

Loretta rushed out her cousin's house and heads straight to the the restaurant.

Loretta: (in her thought) Here i come, Dagger.

When she got there, her smile went away after seeing the one person she least expected. Her cousin, Lacy.

Lacy and Loretta: What are you doing here? What do you mean what am i doing here? I was invited here by Dagger! What? What does Dagger want with you? (they said simultaneously before going to each other face and starts growling)

Dagger: Hey, you two. Glad you two could make it.

Loretta: Dagger, why is she here?

Lacy: I was going to ask the same thing. I thought it was going to be us. Not the family Loco.

Loretta: And i thought it was just gonna be me and you. Not the creepy emo.

Lacy: I am a goth, you...you...

Loretta: If you gonna say what i think you gonna say, I'm going to kick your-

Dagger: Ladies! Ladies! Let's not fight here. Come on in, there's a date we got going on.

Dagger went in the restaurant and the two girls follow behind him. Without any of them knowing, Linka is hiding somewhere nearby watching everything that is happening.

Linka: I got a really bad feeling about this.

In the restaurant, Dagger, Lacy, and Loretta is sitting at a table togother with Loretta and Lacy looking away from each other.

Dagger: Excuse me, ladies. I'm going to the restroom for a bit. (got up and went to the restroom)

Lacy: I still don't see why would he invite you.

Loretta: You're the one to talk! I don't remember you being on the list, so why are you here?

Lacy: You know why I'm here! Why are you here?

Loretta: The same reason why you are here. So, if you don't mind leaving so i can enjoy this lovely date with Dagger.

Lacy: Over my already dead body, you...you...

Loretta: Say it, i dare ya, i double dare you, you freak!

Lacy: You whiny, little, (zoom in on her lips) dumbnut.

Loretta: (Enraged) ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!

Loretta prance on Lacy and begins fighting her over the love for Dagger. From throwing food at each other to pulling each other hair to scratching each other to hitting each other with objects. The fight continue til they is on the floor struggle to keep one of other from hitting each other.

Lacy: Ready to give up?

Loretta: Never! I will lose to the likes of you! You creep!

Lacy: Chupacabra!

Loretta: Emo pig!

The girls continue struggling from hitting each other until...

Dagger: And done. Thanks, girls. You two have been a real big help in this.

Lacy and Loretta look at each other in confusion.

Loretta: Ok, I'm confuse. What is going on here, Dagger?

Lacy: Yeah, Dagger, what give?

Dagger: Well you see, since the both of you got a crush on me, i decided to use this for my advantage by having you two fight for nothing but amusement.

Lacy and Loretta: (shocked) WHAT?!!

Dagger: Yep. I got it all on video and I'm going to post it all over the internet and there's nothing you can two can do about it! (laughs)

Dagger was gonna post the video of the cousins fighting each other over nothing to humiliate the both of you, causing Lacy and Loretta looking worry about it. But just as he was about to, Dagger gets hit in the head by someone's fist which causes him to look behind to see his family. His sister, Elizabeth, his mother, Grace, and his father who is non other than Hugh.

Dagger: Mom? Dad? Sis? What are you doing here?

Grace: We gotten word from a little white hair girl about what you were planning to do.

Dagger: Little white hair girl? Who are you talking abou... (realize who his mother were talking about) Linka...

Elizabeth: Bro, what you did and what about to do is unacceptable. You are no different than...

Dagger: Don't you dare bring her up! I am nothing like her!

Hugh: If you're nothing like her then do the right thing and delete the video. Can you do that for us, son?

Dagger thought about it for a second then decided to delete the video.

Dagger: You two got lucky, for now. But, take this as a warning to stay far away from me. I don't like neither of you non want anything to do with the both of you. You have been warn. (walks away and walked out of the restaurant)

Hugh: I am so sorry for this to happen. He's not really a fan of making friends or lovers for that matter. Anyway, take care.

Elizabeth: See ya.

Grace: I swear when we get home, I'm going to teach that boy some manners.

Hugh and his family left the restaurant as well.

Lacy: Well, that was something.

Loretta: Tell me about it.

Minutes later, Loretta and Lacy are standing in front of the restaurant.

Lacy: Well, That was a huge waste of time.

Loretta: Yeah. Listen, sorry for all that was happening. I didn't know he was going to use us as his pawns.

Lacy: Don't sweat it, Loretta. I had a feeling he was just doing all of this just to get us to fight each other.

Loretta: Cousins?

Lacy: Cousins. (Lacy and Loretta hugged each other) Anyway, i gonna head home and wash myself off.

Loretta: Same. Smell you later, creep-o.

Lacy: Not if I'll smell you first.

At Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's house, Linka is on her bed in her sleepwear reading some comic books when Loretta knocks and open the door.

Loretta: Hey, can i come in?

Linka: Sure.

Loretta enters.

Loretta: I want to thank you for saving both mine's and Lacy's tail back there. I really appreciate it.

Linka: That's what families do. We look out for each other no matter how much they annoying or bogus they are.

Loretta: Thanks. (the sisters hug each other)

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sees this for a few seconds and walks away. Linka started to feel something sticky on her shirt.

Linka: Ummmm, why do i feel something sticky on my shirt? (she broke away from the hug and sees sause on her shirt) What is this? Is this sause? I just got this shirt clean!

Loretta: Well, looks like you gonna have to clean it again. Smell you later, lame-o. (left her sister's room laughing)

The camera pans out to the outside of the house as Linka screams her sister's name with fury.

Linka: (Furious) LORETTA!!!!!


	7. Lyra's new friend

Lyra's new friend

The episode begins with Lyra is walking with her friends at her school.

Lyra's friend 1: Hey, Lyra. What are you gonna do for the weekend?

Lyra: I don't know, dudes. I could spend time with my aunty Lily since I'm staying at my gramps house due to my moms are out of town to preform somewhere in a different city or something but to be honest, i don't really know.

Lyra's friend 1: I'm sure you will think of something.

Lyra: I hope so.

Lyra and friends said their goodbyes to each other and went separate ways. Lyra was on her way to her grandparents' house when she something fell on top of her head which reveal to be a shoe.

Lyra: What the... [picks up the shoe] Where did this come from?

???: Ummm, excuse me. That's my shoe.

Lyra looks up and see a blond hair girl hanging halfway from a pole.

Lyra: Oh, here you go, dudette. [hands the her shoe]

???: Thanks.

Lyra: Your welcome. [Lyra was about to walk away but quickly realize that she was talking to a girl who is stuck halfway from a pole] Ahh! Dude, are you ok?! What happen?! Here, let me get you down. [Lyra pull on the rope to get the girl down]

???: Thanks for bringing me down. I needed the help.

Lyra: What happen? How did you end up here?

???: Well, it's a long story. Though I'm gonna need a new pair underwear since they ruin my favorite one. Anyway, my name is Sabrina. What's your name?

Lyra: Lyra Loud.

Sabrina: Nice name. Anyway, thanks for the help but i gonna get home before my parents get worry. See you later. [leaves]

Lyra: See you later too. [to herself] Man, days are getting crazier be the minute.

Moments later, Lyra finally made it to her grandparents' house and enters it.

Lyra: I'm home!

???: Took you long enough to get here.

Lyra heard a familiar voice coming from the dining room and it's reveal to be her parents who has just got back from their trip.

Lyra: MOMS!!! [went to hug her mothers] When did you two get back?

Luna: Just a little while ago when you got out of school.

Sam: So, how was it living with your aunty and grandparents?

Lyra: It was fun. me and Aunty Lily was jamming out most of the days. Me and Grandma went to a concert together. Which i never knew grandma was that type of person.

Luna: You have no idea. What about your grandpa? What did y'all do?

Lyra: We had a British voice-off to who can talk in fake British better. And of course, i was the winner.

Lynn Sr: [mumbling under his breath] That's because you got lucky.

Luna: Oh, don't be like that, Pop star. You will get your shot some other time.

Lynn Sr: Hmpf!

Sam: Anyway, are you ready to go home?

Lyra: You bet!

Sam: Okay. Go get your stuff. We will be waiting by the door.

Lyra: Okay!

And she did just that. She ran up the stairs, got her stuff, and went out the door with her parents. Lyra and her mothers are waving goodbye to Lily, Rita, and Lynn Sr.

On the way home, Luna begins to notices that her daughter is be extra quiet in the backseat.

Luna: You been a little too quiet back there once we left your gramps house. Is something bothering you?

Lyra: Well i recuse this girl who was hanging halfway up on a pole earlier before i went to grandma and grandpa's house and...

Luna: And?

Lyra: I don't know. There's something about her that screams weird. But i don't know what.

Sam: [teasing] Sounds like someone got a thing for this girl.

Lyra: I do not! I don't even know the girl!

Luna: [laughing] Relax, Lyra. She was only kidding. We know you don't know this girl. Besides, don't judge a book by its cover. She might seem weird but don't go jumping to conclusions until you fully know what her life is. Okay?

Lyra: I will try. [thinking] If i ever see her again, that is.

Mondey at Lyra's high school, Lyra is sitting at a lunch table with her friends still thinking about that girl she met the other day.

Lyra: [thinking] Hmm, i wonder...

Lyra's friend 1: Hey, Lyra, are you okay?

Lyra's friend 2: Yeah. You looked zone out.

Lyra: [snapping back to reality] Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about something.

Lyra's friend 2: I see. Well, we're going to go practice before class begins. Do you want to come?

Lyra: Nah, dudes. I think i will just stay here and finish eating.

Lyra's friend 1: Alright. See you later, Lyra.

Lyra: Okay, see ya.

Lyra's friends walk off leaving Lyra to finish her lunch. Just then, Sabrina walks up to the table Lyra is sitting and starts talking to her.

Sabrina: [o-s] Hi, Lyra.

Lyra: [looks at Sabrina] Oh, hi. You're Sabrina, right? Where did you come from? I don't remember seeing you throughout school before.

Sabrina: That's because I'm new here. It took me awhile to find every class though.

Lyra: It's ok. You'll get use to it.

Sabrina: I'll hope so. Do you mind if i sit here?

Lyra: Sure.

Sabrina: Thanks. [sits down] Nice high school this is.

Lyra: If you say so. By the way, I'm still trying to figure out is how did you get halfway stuck on the pole and who was they you was talking about yesterday?

Sabrina: Oh. Still wondering about that, huh? Well you see, i was walking home from looking at the neighborhood because I'm actually new to Royal Woods as well because me and my parents just moved in yesterday. Anyway, i was on my way home until these two big girls came out of no where, give me a wedge, and somehow got my underwear entangled with the rope and left me halfway up the pole.

Lyra: Sounds like two idiots i know. Well as long as you're with me, you'll be safe.

Sabrina: Really? Oh, thank you! [hugs Lyra]

Lyra: You're welcome. Umm...can you let go of me now? You are kinda putting up a scene. [points at all the kids that are looking at her and Sabrina]

Sabrina: Oh. Sorry. [lets go of Lyra]

Scene fades to the kids leaving the school and heading home. Lyra said her goodbyes to her friends and begins walking home.

Sabrina: [o-s] Hey! Wait up!

Lyra turned around and see Sabrina running up to her.

Lyra: Oh, hey. What's up?

Sabrina: Nothing much. Just thought i would go with you just in case if something bad happens.

Lyra: Okay... Anyway, let's go.

Sabrina: Okay!

Lyra and Sabrina walks off together. Moments later, Lyra is still thinking about something and Sabrina notices this.

Sabrina: Hey, Lyra? Is everything ok? You look like you're zoned out.

Lyra: I'm just thinking about something.

Sabrina: What's you're thinking about?

Lyra: Well...

???: Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. If it isn't the band nerd and new girl.

Lyra and Sabrina stopped walking and sees two teenagers in front of them. One of them is a big, light-skinned girl, with brown hair, and is lacking a front tooth with scars on her face. She wears a dark khaki t-shirt, blue skirt, and white socks and shoes with three red stripes. The other one is a big, dark-skinned girl, with long black hair, which cover her eyes. She wears a black shirt with a white skull on it, black hoodie, blue jeans, and white socks. Sabrina hides behind Lyra.

Lyra: Harper. Hazel. We don't have time for this.

Harper: Oh, there's always time for everything. [slam her fist in her other hand] Isn't that right, Hazel?

Hazel: Haha, haha. Yeah. [also slam her fist in her other hand]

Sabrina: [scared] Lyra, I'm scared.

Lyra: Don't worry, Sabrina. I will think of something.

Harper and Hazel was about to pummel Lyra and Sabrina until a familiar face saved them.

Lynn: [o-s] Hey! What's going on here?!

Harper and Hazel: [turn and sees Lynn] Cou...Couch Lynn!!!

Lynn: What are you two doing here? You two better not be picking on one my nieces again or it's an extra 100 pushups for the both of you!

Harper and Hazel: [afraid] No, we weren't! For real!!!

Lynn: You two better not. Now get out of here before i change my mind!

Harper and Hazel: Yes, couch! [runs off]

Lyra: Thanks for the help, Aunty Lynn.

Lynn: Anytime, Lyra. [sees Sabrina] Who's that behind you?

Lyra: Oh, this is Sabrina. She's new here.

Lynn: New to the town, huh? My name is... [gets cut off]

Sabrina: [excited] Lynn Loud Jr! The greatest sportwoman to play in every sport there is and is couch of the greatest football team there is! I can't believe i am talking to a sport legend!

Lynn: Well, i don't want to toot my own horn but yeah, that's me.

Sabrina: Wow! [turns to Lyra] You never told me she's your aunt.

Lyra: You never asked.

Lynn: Hey, how about i give you two home? That does that sound?

Lyra: Sounds good. Thanks, aunt.

Lynn: Anytime, kiddo.

A few minutes later, Lynn is taking the girls home.

Lyra: Hmmmm.

Sabrina: What's up, Lyra?

Lyra: It's nothing.

Sabrina: You sure?

Lyra: Well, actually there's something i want to know about you.

Sabrina: Oh? Like what?

Lyra: About the day we met. Ever since i brought you down from that pole last Friday, there was something about you that screams weird. I don't know what it is, but it been bothering me ever since.

Sabrina: [sad] Oh, i see...

Lyra: Is something wrong?

Sabrina: It's just, no matter where i go, that's what is the first thing that people think of. But, they don't what's really going on.

Lyra: What do you mean?

Sabrina: I have autism. Sure i don't look like i have it, but i do and people sees me differently because of it. No one ever wanted to be my friend and they treated me wrongly. No one to stand up to me when i was bullied. No one to protect me when i was getting beating. Me and my family moved countless times because of that and i was beginning to think that they were close of losing hope. Anyway, that's why you was thinking that

Lyra: Wow, dude. I didn't know.

Sabrina: If you don't want to be my friend, that's fine. I'm use to it.

Lyra: Are you kidding? Of course I'm gonna be your friend.

Sabrina: You sure?

Lyra: Of course I'm sure! Dude, you don't have to go through that. If you wanted a friend, you could've asked me and my band buddies. We'll be your friends

Sabrina: [hugs Lyra] Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Lyra: Anytime, dude. [hugs back]

Lynn: Well, we're here, Lyra.

Lyra: Thanks again, Aunty Lynn. See you at school tomorrow, Sabrina!

Sabrina: Okay, see ya!

Lyra got out of Lynn's car and walk towards her house as Lynn took off to take Sabrina home. Lyra enters the house and see Sam on the couch.

Sam: Hey, honey. Welcome home.

Lyra: Hi, Mom.

Luna enters the living room.

Luna: Well, kiddo. Did you learn about that girl?

Lyra: Yes i did, Mom. Yes i did. [heads upstairs]

Sam: I can tell that something good is going to happen in their future.

Luna: Yeah. Me too.

Sabrina's House at 11:59 p.m., Sabrina is laying in her bed happy she finally got a friend.

Sabrina: Thank you, Lyra. [went to sleep]

Author note: **I am really sorry for taking so long to finish and update this chapter. It was supposed to be finish at June as a Pride Month chapter but i never got to finish it due to writer block and updating chapters for my other stories. Anyway, i hope you guys like this chapter and i will see you guys soon.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Patching Things Up For The New Generation

The episode begins with Lana driving her daughter, Lena to Camp Blue Bell.

Lena: I don't get why i have to join some stupid scouting troop. Especially with Lila of all people.

Lana: Oh, come on. It will be fun.

Lena: Easy for you to say. You and Aunty Lola get along a lot more than me and Lila.

Lana: I know, Lena. But trust me. By the time you two get all your patches, y'all is gonna be closer than ever.

Lena: Like i said, easy for you to say.

Lana: Anyway, we're here.

Lana parked right by the Camp and got out with Lena. There they see Lola and Lila waiting for them.

Lana: Hey, sis!

Lola: Hey, Lana. Glad you two made it.

Lana: Yep.

Lena walked up to her cousin and look at each other angrily.

Lena: Hey, Princess Nobody. I see that you are far away from your castle. Oh wait, you don't have one!

Lila: Don't you got a garbage to roll over in, Stinky McGee?

Lena: Wash Mouth!

Lila: Trash!

Lena and Lila: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Lena and Lila was about to fight until Lola stopped them from doing.

Lola: That's enough, you two. The reason why we brought you two here is so you can get along with each other.

Lila: But i don't want to get along with Smelly!

Lena: And i don't want to get along with Princess Nobody!

Lola: Well, tough tiaras, you two are gonna get along with each other rather you both like it or not! Now, have fun.

Lena and Lila walked away mumbling something under their breath; Lana walked up to her twin sister.

Lana: Sure does brings back memories of when we became Bluebells together, doesn't it?

Lola: Yeah. Do you think they will get along?

Lana: Yeah. I sure they will.

Lola: I hope so. Anyway, I'm off to relax at home since no one is home. Wanna come?

Lana: Might as well. I don't got anything going on.

Lola: Great!

Lana and Lola got in their cars and left.

Inside the camp, Lena and Lila are sitting next each other still looking angrily.

Lila: Let's get one thing straight. Just because we're working together, doesn't mean we are getting along.

Lena: That's fine by me.

The Scout Leader enters.

Scout Leader: Good morning, girls! And welcome to Camp Bluebell! Who's ready to become a Bluebell?! Now if you wanna wear the periwinkle sash, you'll need to earn five different patches today.

Lena: Only five? That's easy.

Scout Leader: First up, we have the Wilderness Protection patch. [holds up said badge] To earn it, we're gonna hike up in the friendship trail and pick up all the icky sticky litter we find.

Both Lila and Lena gasp; Lila horrified and Lena thrilled.

Lena and Lila: [at the same time] We get/have to pick up trash?

Lila is collecting a lot of garbage and picks up an old sandwich.

Lana: [sniffing] Mmm, Spicy chicken.

Lila is staggering while collecting her trash.

Lila: Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! This is not what i princess should do!

Random male teen: Hey, you are collecting trash, dudette? If so, do you mind taking this? [throws his half finish soda cup at Lila and get her all wet and sticky] Thanks.

Lila: [enraged] AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Scout Leader: All right, rubbish wranglers. Let's see how we did. [sees Lena's pile] That's trash-tastic, Lena! [gives Lena her first patch] Now, how about your cousin?

Enter a upset Lila holding a soda cup in her hand as she is still soaking wet and sticky.

Scout Leader: Ooh. I don't think you got this one, honey.

Lila doesn't care.

Lena: Don't worry. You'll get the next patch. If you don't get cover by ants first that is.

Lena laughed as Lila growled at her before the two walk off.

Scout Leader: To earn the Car Care patch, you must change a tire on the Bluebell bus.

Lena: [holding a power ratchet] Step aside, ladies. Let me show you how its done. [she changes all the tires, tunes up the engine and starts the bus] And that, ladies, is how to fix a bus. Also, you might wanna get that fan belt checked.

Scout Leader: [gives Lena the patch] Now aren't you just cutest little grease monkey!

Lena: Thanks. If there's anything I'm good at, is getting my hands dirty.

Scout Leader: Okay, Lila, let's see how you change a tire.

Lila holds out a business card.

Lila: My auto club. Ask for Jessica, she is terrific.

Scout Leader: Hmm, sorry dear, that's not the Bluebell way.

Lena: Come on, Lils. If you want to make your mother proud, you gotta up your game. You got this, girl. [slaps her]

Lila: [in pain] OW!!!

Scout Leader: To earn the Rod and Reel patch, you must catch a fish. [pulling out a bucket full of worms] Everybody grab a squiggly wiggly worm!

Lila, on the verge of throwing up, runs off the dock and vomits into a bush a couple times.

Scout Leader: [o-s] That's a real whooper there!

Lena returns with a fish and another patch.

Lena: Three down, two to go. Caught this bad boy with my bare hands so i could keep this little guy for myself.

Lena prepares to eat a worm she saved. Lila feels nauseous at the sight, and vomits into the bush once again before leaving.

Scout Leader: Now, for the Primitive Survival patch. To earn it, you must dig a latrine.

Lila: That sounds French. A latrine. What is that?

Lena: [smiling widely] It's a hole you poop in!

Upon hearing that, Lila screams in sheer horror at the top of het lungs. Her scream was so incredibly loud, that it echoes and scares the birds away. All the girls are having lunch at the picnic area. Lila shaking in terror.

Lena: Wow, we been here all day and you haven't gotten any patches yet. How are you gonna be a Bluebell if you're not trying?

Lila: [in little anger] I'm am trying! I just didn't know we'd have to do all this gross...poop and worm stuff!

Lena starts eating the Spicy chicken sandwich she collected.

Lena: [with her mouth full] Aww, come on. It's not so bad.

Lola: Yeah, for you, the girl who eats disgusting stuff.

Lena: [belches] You just mad because we are doing the things i like. You should really start stepping out of your comfort zone.

Lila: I'm already out of my comfort zone! I am eating without a tablecloth!

Lena: Well, technically you're not eating, but whatever floats your boat.

Scout Leader: Our next Bluebell Challenge will be the Fashion Forecast patch. [holds up said patch]

Lila gasps and Lana sulks at the mentioning of fashion.

Scout Leader: Bluebell scouts are prepared for any kind of weather. So I'll give you a forecast, and you'll have to put on the proper attire. [opens up trunk of different outfits] Snow and ice.

Snow starts to blow. Lila shows off her outfit consisting of an Ushanka, a scarf, a snow robe, and shades. She lowers her shades. Lena digs up from the snow in her usual outfit.

Scout Leader: Sunny and hot. [turns on a heat lamp]

Lila wears sunglasses, a dress and a sunhat. But Lena only wears sunglasses while lounging on a rock with a lizard.

Scout Leader: Rainy and wet.

She sprays water. Lila wears a raincoat and uses an umbrella. But Lena rolls in mud.

Scout Leader: Well, aren't you the prepared fashionista! Great work, Lila! [she spots Lena in her original clothes] Oopsie daisy. Those don't look like the proper rainy day clothes.

Lena: These are "all weather" clothes. I don't need to change into no silly outfits!

Scout Leader: Oh, sorry, sweetie. That's not the Bluebell way.

Lila: Don't worry, Lens. I'm sure you'll get the next one. You got this, girl! [she slaps her]

Lena: [in pain] OW!!!

At Lola's house, Lola and Lana are drinking tea.

Lana: Man, this tea is delicious!

Lola: Great you think so. [takes a sip] How do you think the girls are doing?

Lana: They're probably getting along just fine.

Actually, she was wrong. Back at the camp, Lena and Lila parted ways after getting into a heated argument to do their own challenges.

Lena: [rummages through her backpack] This is why i didn't want to come here. She think she's all that because she's "classy". Well, news flash, Lila! You're not all that at all! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE NOOOOT!!!

Lila: [rummages through her backpack] Become a Bluebell scout with Lena, she said. It will be fun, she said. Thanks a lot, Mom! Now, where'd i that pack sugar bowl? I need it to host a fancy schmancy tea party.

Lena: Now, where'd i pack that bug spray? I'm gonna need it if i gonna set up a cozy wozy campsite.

Just then, to their surprise, they pull out something from their packs that they don't remember having.

Lena: Huh? What is a wand doing in my bag?

Lila: Why and when did i get a plunger in my bag?

A belief flashback to when Lola stopped the girls from arguing. It show that shortly after breaking up their argument, Lola secretly put Lena's plunger in Lila's backpack and put Lila's wand in Lena's backpack.

Flashback ends.

Lila: Mother! I should've knew it was her! What am i supposed to do with this? I can't use it for anything. Can i?

Lila looked at the plunger for a while before finally realizing why Lola did what she did.

Later, the Scout Leader is checking on Lila's tea party.

Scout Leader: Oh! Well, this looks yummy yummy in my tummy!

Lila: Cop a squat. Tea's getting cold. [chugs the whole kettle and beaches] And now, the entertainment! [pulls the tablecloth and spills the dining ware and makes noises with her armpit]

The Scout Leader looks disappointed with Lila's performance and moves onto Lena.

Scout Leader: Hey, sunshine, where's your campsite?

Lena: [holds out a business card for a motel] Uh, right down the road. Super 9 Motor Inn. Ask for a clean ice bucket.

The Scout Leader looks perplexed.

Scout Leader: Lila, you failed the tea party challenge. And Lena, you failed the campsite challenge. So I'm afraid neither of you gets a patch.

Lila and Lena: [shocked] WHAT?!

Lena: You had a tea party? How and why'd you mess that up?

Lila: I was gonna ask you the same time about you and the campsite!

The two of them pick up each other's stuff they found in their backpacks.

Lila and Lena: [at the same time] I guess after finding this in my backpack, something about it made me feel bad and sad that we'll never be Bluebells without each other! Really? Aw! [hug each other]

Lila: I'm sorry if i been hard on you. And for the mean names.

Lena: Me too. It just goes to show that we're good at different things.

Lila: Bluebells or not, as long as we're together, i don't care what happens.

They hug again.

Scout Leader: [touched and in tears] Tou two cutie patooties just earned your fifth patch after all... [holds up a special patch] ...for your Faithful Friendship. [puts sashes on them] Oh, congratulations. You are both Bluebells. Now if you'll excuse me... [bawling] ...I HAVE TO GO CALL MY COUSIN! [runs off to do so]

Lila: Woo-hoo!

Lena: We did it!

Lila: Blubells!

Lena: We rock! Yes!

Lana: [o-s] Congratulations, you two. I knew you both will make it together.

Lena and Lila sees their mom and runs up to them.

Lena and Lila: [at the same time] MOM! [hugs their moms]

Lena: You were right, Mom. This did get us closer together

Lana: Told you.

Lola: I don't think you two are done yet. There's one more patch you need to get

Lena and Lila: [at the same time] THERE IS?! WELL, BETTER GO GET IT! [runs off]

Lola: Hmmm.

Lana: What's up, Lola?

Lola: Is it just me or does that lady look like our old Scout Leader?

Lana: That's probably her daughter.

Lola: Yeah, you're probably right. Anyway, you want to go lay on the glass or something till the girls are done?

Lana: I would love that.

The scene cut to Lena and Lila carrying boxes.

Lila: If we sell both these boxes...

Lena: ...we get the sixth Bluebell patch!

Just then, Linka, Loretta, and Clyde Jr leaped out of the bushes and land with a thud.

Lena: Linka? Loretta? Clyde? What are you three doing here?

Lila: [sniffing] And why do you smell like vomit?

Loretta: Never mind that! We're just here for the cookies!

Linka: How much are they?

The three preteens take out their money.

Lila: What you three have in hands will do.

Linka, Loretta, and Clyde Jr: Take our money! [pays up and takes the boxes]

Inside the boxes are not cookies, but some kind of different treat.

Linka: Reduced sodium Kale Puffs?

Loretta: What is this? Where are the cookies?

Lena: Oh, Bluebell are going back selling healthy eating initiatives. Whatever that means.

Lena and Lila start walking away with their money.

Lila: All sales are final.

Lena: No refunds.

Linka, Loretta, and Clyde Jr: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

The sound echoes so loudly that it scares the birds away.

Author note: **This is my first rehash chapter of this story. I'm not sure if I'm going to rehash any other episodes, but i will see what i can do.**


	9. Author note

Author note

I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this story and is waiting for me to continue on with this story.

I just got one question for you. What do you want to see in the next chapter/s? It could be anything just as long it's not in the lemon territory.

Also, who's your favorite characters of this story? And why?


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Tomboy Stand Off

 _[Episode begins with a view of Ronnie Anne's face as sweat coming down it]_

Loretta: Come on, Mom. You can do better than this.

Ronnie Anne: What do you think I'm doing? It's not as easy as you think, you know!

 _[It's reveals that Ronnie Anne is doing pushups outside_ _with Loretta on her back]_

Loretta: I don't know. Aunty Lynn makes this seems easy to do. You're just not trying much.

Ronnie Anne: Hey, i just came up with something. How about you do some pushups, and I'll sit on your back giving you advices?

Loretta: Nah, I'm good. Besides, your big butt will end up breaking my back.

Ronnie Anne: _[annoyed and offended]_ Hey! My butt is not that big!

Loretta: Oh, yeah? Then explain to me on why you were struggling to get those jeans on last weekend.

 _[Flashback to_ _that weekend, Ronnie Anne is trying to get her jeans on]_

Ronnie Anne: Come on! Why won't you come up?! I'm not gonna stop until you are cooperate with me!

 _[Ronnie Anne continue to getting her jeans on but eventually falls forward and giving up; Just then, she sees her daughters looking at her]_

Ronnie Anne: _[annoyed]_ What are you two looking at?!

 _[Linka and Loretta slowly walk away. End flashback]_

Ronnie Anne: That doesn't mean anything.

Loretta: If you say so. All I know is that you got Grandma Maria's butt.

Ronnie Anne: _[scoffs]_ I do NOT!

Loretta: Yes, you do. You got her butt, and you know it.

Ronnie Anne: Well, if that's the case, then guess who else is gonna get one when she gets older.

 _[Loretta realizes that what her mother said could be true]_

Loretta: _[sarcastically]_ Thank you for putting that image in my head, Mom.

Ronnie Anne: You're welcome. So, are you gonna help me or not?

Loretta: Ugh! Fine! I'll help. If it's gonna get that image out of my head. _[Ronnie Anne starts doing pushups again, while Loretta starts counting on how many pushups her mother is doing]_ 1... 2... 3...

 _[As this is going on, Linka has been watching her mother doing pushups from the window with her father]_

Lincoln: Must be that time of year again.

Linka: _[to the viewers]_ You must be wondering on what's going on. Well, you see, my mother and my Aunty Lynn always compete against each other every one year. It's gets competitive. _R_ _eally_ competitive.

 _[Flashback to Lynn and Ronnie Anne at a family picnic competing against each other to see who can finish their food the fastest. Lynn won and celebrate]_

Lynn: WOO-HOO! I won! In your face, Santiago!

 _[Lynn continue to celebrate while causes Ronnie Anne to be annoyed as she growls at her. A different flashback shows Lynn and Ronnie Anne playing tug-of-war over a mud puddle. Lynn almost pulled Ronnie Anne in the mud but she regain her balance and uses her strength to pull Lynn in the mud instead, winning the tug-of-war]_

Ronnie Anne: You know, having mud on your face looks really good on you, Lynn. You should keep that up instead. _[walks away laughing while Lynn scowls]_

 _[Another flashback shows the two racing each other to the finish line neck and neck with each other. They both made it to the finish line at the same time and fell on the floor. Lisa approaches the two tired tomboys with a tablet]_

Ronnie Anne: _[panting] So, who won?_

Lisa: According to what my tablet show, the both of you cross the finish line at the same time. Therefore, it's a tie. _[walks away]_

Lynn and Ronnie Anne: Dang it. _[put their faces on the ground and passed out]_

 _[End flashback]_

Linka: If you think that's bad, just two years ago they gotten into a fight over who cheated during that contest. And when i say fight, i mean they gotten into brawl. It was so heated, that both side of my family had to pull them away from each other to stop the fighting before it got even worse. Luckily, they forgave each other after finding out that their contest was sabotaged by non other than Loretta. I don't know what was it to make her do that, but i hope it doesn't happen again. _[to Lincoln]_ Which amind me, i wonder what kind of contest they are gonna do for this year.

Lincoln: Whatever it was, i just hope it doesn't end up a disaster like before.

Linka: Same right. Look, here comes Aunty Lynn right now.

 _[Back outside, Lynn is jogging with her sons when she stopped to see Ronnie Anne on the ground doing pushups]_

Lynn: Sup, loser. What's you doing?

Ronnie Anne: If you haven't noticed, i am doing pushups.

Lynn: Oh, really? 'Cause it looks like you is eating the ground from my point of view. But, i hope you'll save some for dessert, because that's is what you is gonna have when i beating you in our next competition that's coming up. _[walks away; laughing]_

Ronnie Anne: We'll see about that! _[does faster pushups]_

Loretta: Whoa! Calm down, Mom! It's just a competition!

Lincoln: Something tell me this is gonna be bad. _[Linka nods]_

 _[Next day at school, Loretta is sleeping during class]_

Mrs. Wilson: Loretta! Pay attention or else you're miss out on what to do for your test that's coming up!

Loretta: Alright, alright! I'm up!

Mrs. Wilson: Good. Now, back to what's more important.

Clyde Jr: _[whispers]_ Hey, Linka. Is Loretta okay? She's never this tired.

Linka: _[whispers]_ My mom made her stay up all night to help her train.

Clyde Jr: _[still whispering]_ Help train your mom for what?

Linka: _[still whispering]_ I'll tell you later. Right now, let's focus on class.

Clyde Jr: _[continuing whispering]_ Good idea.

 _[After school ended, Linka and Clyde Jr are carrying a sleeping Loretta around their shoulders]_

Clyde Jr: So, your mom had Loretta stay up all night to help her train for this upcoming competition?

Linka: Yep. That goes to show how mess up their competitions is.

Clyde Jr: Man, that's sucks.

Linka: Tell me about it. I just glad I'm not a part of this. I just want this to end.

Clyde Jr: I feel you there, Link.

Linka: Yeah. Anyway, let's get sleepy loco to bed.

Clyde Jr: Good idea.

 _[On their way to the house, Linka sees her Aunty Lynn and her sons Leo and Leon jogging with the boys panting from jogging]_

Lynn: Keep it up, boys! There's no stopping until i say so! Understand?

Leo and Leon: YES, MA'AM!

 _[Lynn and her sons jogged pass Linka, Loretta, and Clyde Jr]_

Linka: See what i mean? This has got to stop. And i know how.

 _[Later that evening, the kids are having a family meeting in Linka's room]_

Leona: Okay, Linka. What's this about?

Lyra: Yeah, dudette! I promised that I'll text Sabrina around this time!

Linka: Sorry for all this, but what you're all are for is more important.

Lena: What's more important than me watching cartoons?

Linka: This yearly competition between my mom and Aunty Lynn.

 _[The cousins groan]_

Leo: Wait a minute. Why are you guys groaning for?

Leon: Yeah! If anyone that should be groaning, it should be us!

Leona: The reason why we groaned is because everytime those two compete against each other, we all have to be there to "support them".

Lacy: Yeah. And even if we support one of them, the other one will get upset at us.

Lila: If there's one thing i hate is being yell at. Especially from someone who is a bad loser.

Linka: That's why i need you guys' help to put an end to this.

Lane (Luan's son): Put an end to this? Are you crazy?!

Lars: You do remember what happened the last time when a certain someone sabotaged the last competition?

Loretta: _[shivers]_ That is one thing i will never do again.

Linka: I know that the last time went completely south when Loretta did that. But we really need to stop this before it gets worse. And fast!

 _[Lincoln and his sisters sans Lynn pokes their heads in]_

Lincoln: Hey, guys. What's you're talking about?

Loud kids: Uhhhhh...

Lola: If you guys are talking about ending Lynn and Ronnie Anne's pointless competition... we want in.

Loud kids: _[confused]_ Huh?

Luna: You heard right. We want in.

Lori: We are literally tried of this just as much as you guys.

Lucy: We can't take it anymore. I listen to another of Luan's terrible puns than to go to another competition.

Lisa: And i don't have enough room on my tablet to put score. I didn't make my own tablet for this.

Lana: So, what's the plan?

Linka: We haven't came up with one yet.

Lincoln: Don't you worry. The man with a plan is right.

Loretta: Ok... So, what's your plan?

Lincoln: Well, since we can't force Ronnie Anne to throw the match, we just gonna find another to get them to stop. And i know just the thing. Okay everyone, huddle up!

 _[The kids and the Loud sisters huddle together to hear Lincoln's plan. One week later, the competition is about to begin_ _as both Lynn and Ronnie Anne are getting ready]_

Lynn: Hope you're ready to get the taste of mud in mouth.

Ronnie Anne: Same goes for you.

Lincoln: _[walks up to Lana]_ Nice job coming up with the mud wrestling match, Lana.

Lana: It's nothing really. It should keep them distract for a while.

Lincoln: Good. Okay everyone, remember the plan.

 _[Everyone nods and walked to their seats_ _except Lana who walked up to Lynn and Ronnie Anne.]_

Lana: Are you two ready?

Lynn: I was born ready.

Ronnie Anne: So am i.

Lana: Alright then. On your mark. Get set. Fight!

 _[And just like that, both Lynn and Ronnie Anne begins fighting in the mud as Lana walks away.]_

Lynn: You're going down, Santiago!

Ronnie Anne: We'll see about that, Loud!

 _[The two fought for an hour until Lynn got Ronnie Anne in a_ _headlock]_

Lynn: Ha! I got you now, Santiago! You might as well surrender now!

Ronnie Anne: NEVER! _[she struggle to get out of Lynn's headlock until she soon realize something]_ Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Have you notices something?

Lynn: Yeah. Everything's quiet. Why is that?

 _[Lynn and Ronnie Anne look at the spot where their family were at, only to find out they're not there.]_

Lynn and Ronnie Anne: Where did they go?!

 _[At Lincoln's house, Lincoln, his sisters, and the kids are sitting in the living room watching TV; Lynn and Ronnie Anne steps inside the house and is now incredibly furious at the others.]_

Linka: Hey Mom, Aunty Lynn. How's the mud wrestling match?

Ronnie Anne: It was cut short because you guys wasn't there cheering one of us on!

Lynn: Yeah! What the heck was that all about? Why did you all abandoned us?

Lola: Because we can't deal with you two and your competition.

Lynn: What? Why?

Lila: Because you guys always get mad whenever we cheer for one of you.

Lacy: And let's not forget about the fight you two had two years ago.

Lori: What we trying to say is that we don't mind if you two are trying to see who's the better tomboy is, but you don't always have to invite us everytime. Also, you two get really competitive and violent when it comes to this.

Ronnie Anne: Is that how all of you feel? _[they nods]_ Oh, i see... Sorry for getting you guys involved in all this.

Lynn: We promise we will never do any of that again.

Everyone: _[unsure]_ Are you sure?

Ronnie Anne: Really sure.

Everyone: Okay!

Lynn: Thanks guys. But i think i need to take a bath. I feel muddy and sticky.

Ronnie Anne: _[laughs]_ Don't worry, we got another tub in the basement you can use.

Lynn: Thanks, sis. I really need it.

 _[Lynn went in the basement to use the tub and Ronnie Anne went upstairs to use the tub there; Lori's phone started to ring, she answers it]_

Lori: Hello? Uh-huh. Sure. Okay. Bye. _[hangs up]_ Leona, Bobby, let's go.

Leona: Is something wrong, Mom?

Lori: I'll explain it to you on the way to our destination. See you guys later. _[leaves with her kids]_

Linka: I wonder who was that.

Lucy: Who knows?

Luan: Ooh! Isn't the new episode of the Dream Boat coming on?

Leni: _[gasps]_ Oh my gosh, it is!

Luna: Quick, bruh! Change the channel!

Lincoln: Okay, okay! Hold your horses. I'll change it.

Linka: _[to the viewers]_ Well, there you have it. We managed to show my mom and Aunty Lynn the error of their competition. Sure it might be anti-climatic and all, but at least we don't have to worry about that anymore. I hope. Anyway, I'm gonna watch the Dream Boat with my family. See you later.

 _[As Linka and her family watching the new episode of the Dream Boat, the screen fades to black as two voices can be heard]_

???: Are you sure this will send me to the dimension where they are still alive?

???: Yes it will, my young niece. This device will send you there so you can finally meet them face to face.

???: I see. Thank you, Aunty Lisa.

Lisa: No problem. _[leaves_ ]

???: I can't wait to see you two... Mom and Dad.


	11. A Loud Visit

CROSSOVER EPISODE: A Loud Visit

The episode begins with all of the Loud kids doing their usual things at their grandparents house. Upstairs, Lyra is rocking, Lacy is reading her poetry to Lucky, Lars is listening to music, Laura and her brother is practicing with their dummies, Lena, Lila and their respective brothers are racing against each other in their cars and pogo sticks, Liza and Levi are making something in Lisa and Lily's old room, and Leo and Leon is leaping off the walls and stuff in the manners of parkour with Loretta.

Downstairs in the dining room, Leona is talking to someone on the phone with someone while Bobby (her brother) is painting her toenails and Lapis is blushing Lulu's hair. In the living room, Lily and Linka is playing a video game together, and Lily is beating Linka at the game.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Linka said.

"Oh, yes! Victory will be mine!

"Ah! Noooooooo!"

"You win, player 1!" The game announcer said.

"YES! SCORE ONE FOR LILY!" Lily cheered.

"Aunty Lily, noooo!" Linka lamenting.

"Aunty Lily, YEESS!"

Lincoln and the other adults enters the house.

"I thought i heard you two yelling. So, who won?" Lincoln asked.

"I did!" Lily yelled. "As always, of course. Now that I'm getting really good at video games, i am ready for that rematch from the last time we played together!"

"We will see about that. But for now, help us bring this stuff in."

"Alright!" Lily went out to go help her siblings and parents with the groceries.

"Don't worry, Linka. You will get better soon. You just gonna practice more."

"Yeah, i know. Thanks, Dad." Linka said.

Lincoln heads to the kitchen to put the groceries there.

Linka talks to the viewers."I love my Dad. Don't get me wrong, i love my mom too but you could say that I'm a "Daddy girl". But overall, i don't care what anyone say about my parents. I love them just the way they are and wouldn't trade them nor my family for the world. And i hope nothing ever happens to them."

Suddenly, a portal opens in the living room almost near Linka.

"Huh? What's that?"

Linka stares at it for a minute waiting for something to come out of it; just then, a person who looks to be at the same age as Linka came out of the portal. The person wore a gray hoodie with the hood covering her face.

Linka approaches the person. "Umm, hello... Who are you?"

Just as the person was going to tell her, Lynn walks in the house with a bag of charcoal. "Hey, Linka. Who were you talking to?"

"I was talking to..." Linka turns around to see that the person has disappeared. "...No one apparently."

"I see. Well, If you aren't doing anything, come help the rest of us out with the groceries."

"Okay."

As Lynn walked to the kitchen, Linka looked back at the spot where the mysterious person was at. "I could've sworn i just saw someone there. Must be my imagination."

As soon as Linka left, the mysterious person poke their head out of the fireplace making sure that the coast is clear. "That was close. Thank goodness i am going of hiding. That girl. She looks just like Dad. Could she be my alternate dimension counterpart? There's one way to find out."

The person snuck out of the fireplace, went outside, and hid in the crawlspace.

Minutes later after helping the adults and Lily, Linka is sitting on the pouch still thinking if what she saw was an imagination or not. "Who was that person?" At the exact moment, she hears a voice coming from the crawlspace.

"Psst...Hey you! Over here!" Linka got up and went to the crawlspace to see the person she saw earlier.

"I-It's you! Who are you?!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down! I don't want her to find out that I'm here."

"Her? Who's her? Who are you talking about?"

"You know..." The person crawl up to Linka and whispers in her ear. "...Lynn."

"You know my aunty Lynn?"

"Not in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on." The person look out of the crawlspace to make sure no one's listening before going back in near Linka. "I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone about this. At least not yet."

"I promise i won't tell a soul. So, what is it you want to tell me?"

The person took their hood off to reveal a girl who looks exactly like Loretta and Ronnie Anne, only with a lighter dark skin tone and white hair. Linka gasps in shock.

"Oh my gosh! You look just like my sister and mother!... Who are you?"

"My name is Lilo Loud. And i have came from a different dimension for a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"To meet this universe's Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Or in other words: My Mom and Dad. And perhaps the others as well."

Linka gasps in shock again. "I can't believe what i am hearing! But wait, why did you come to this universe just to see my parents? Don't you got parents in your universe?"

Lilo's face expression change from serious to sad when Linka ask her about the Lincoln and Ronnie Anne in her universe. "No. I don't. They died before and after i was born."

"Oh..." Linka started feeling bad for Lilo for the loss of her parents. "...I sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah..."

Linka looks at the sadden Lilo, then she came up with an idea that might make Lilo happy. "I think i know what needs to be done. Come on, let's go."

"Go?" Lilo questioned. "Go where?"

"I'm going to take you to my house to see someone."

"Okay...?"

Linka and Lilo crawled out of the crawlspace to go to Linka's house. At the moment, Lynn walk outside to see Linka and Lilo leaving the crawlspace.

"Hey, Linka." Lynn greeted. "What were you doing under there?"

"Uhhh--"

"Loretta? What are you doing out here? Weren't you in the house playing with the boys?"

Lilo stares at Lynn terrified, making Lynn worried.

"Is something wrong, Loretta?"

Lilo begins to a flashback of the Lynn from her universe staring down at her with hate burning in her eyes. She hyperventilates as Lynn walks up to her.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you is about to pass out."

"Don't worry, Aunty Lynn." Linka intervenes. "I will just take her to my house so she can rest."

"Umm, okay..."

Linka took Lilo away from Lynn and the two walk away, leaving Lynn confused as she heads back into the house.

When inside, Lynn sees Loretta coming down the stairs. "Loretta? What are you doing here? I thought you just left with Linka."

"What are you talking about, Aunty Lynn?" Loretta asked. "I was upstairs doing some parkour with your sons."

"Are you sure? Because i could've sworn Linka said she was taking you home."

"Why would she take me home for?"

"To get some rest. From what i seen, it almost looked at you was gonna pass out."

"I did, huh? Well, guess I'm going see how i am holding up."

Loretta left to go see what Lynn is talking about. After Loretta left, Lynn hear glass broke and heard a familiar voice coming from outside.

"LOUDS!!! CONTROL YOUR KIDS!!!" Mr. Grouse shouted, livid.

Linka is walking to her house with Lilo, still confused about what happened earlier.

"Hey, are you okay?" Linka asks. "I never saw anyone hyperventilating near Lynn before."

"I bet." Lilo replied. "Hey, i have a question. Is your Lynn ever hurt you or say any hurtful things about you?"

"No she never did none of that. To me, my sister, or any of my cousins."

"Figures."

"Why you ask?"

"Well..." Before Lilo could answer Linka's question, they hears someone calling out for Linka.

"Linka!" Clyde, who is with Remy, Liam Jr, and Henry, waves his arm in the air, getting the girls' attention.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Remy answered. "Just going to Gus's Games and Grub to enjoy ourselves. Wanna join?"

"I'm good. I just gonna take Loretta home."

The boys looked at "Loretta" and begins doubting Linka.

"Are you sure that's Loretta?" Liam questioned. "Her skin seems...lighter."

"And why her hair white?" Henry asks.

"Why my skin is lighter and my hair it white is none of your business! Now get out of our ways before i put you guys in the hospital!" Lilo said in a threatening manner.

The boys moved out of way in fear, allowing the girls to continue their way to Linka's house.

Linka is shocked by Lilo's performance. "Well that was...something."

"Trust me. When you is having such a hard life and people is consistently coming at you recklessly, you gonna have to be tough and show them that you is no pushover."

"Now you really sounding like my sister."

"Whatever. Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Just a few more corners."

"Good. You know, i actually felt sorry for the kid with the glasses. He kinda remind me of a boy i like in my universe."

The boys watched as the girls walk away.

"Is it just me or did Loretta seem to be even more violent than usual?" Remy asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Clyde replied.

"Sup, losers." The boys creaks their heads towards Loretta. "What are you Lame-os up too?"

The boys just stares at Loretta dumbfounded.

"What?"

"...Uhh, Loretta?" Clyde questioned. "Didn't you just leave with Linka?"

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Now to think about it," Liam intervenes. "What happened to your white hair?"

"And how did you get your skin from light to dark in a instant?" Henry asked.

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?!" Loretta is getting frustrated about this. "You know that i never had white hair nor my skin is lighter! So, what is going on?!"

The boys don't respond.

"Hello?! Do you losers hear me?!"

Still no response.

"You know what? Fine! I am going to find out for myself! Just know that you guys better watch yourselves tomorrow because I'm coming after you!"

Loretta stormed away from the boys.

"That girl scares me." Clyde whispers.

A few minutes later, Linka and Lilo has finally made it to her house.

"We're here." Linka open the door to her house and enters with Lilo behind her. "Wait right here. Mom? Mom! Are you here?"

While Linka is looking for her mother, Lilo walked over to a portrait of Linka and her family on a table and put it up to look at it. Linka came back from looking for Ronnie Anne.

"Well, it seems that my mother isn't here." Linka sighed. "Sorry for bringing you all this way for nothing, Lilo."

Lilo didn't respond.

"Lilo?"

"You got a pretty big family, Linka." Lilo replied.

Linka was confuse at first but then see Lilo looking at the family photo.

"Yeah. I really do. It kinda chaotic being a in a pretty big family from both side, but i love that chaos and i won't trade it for the world."

"Lucky..."

"What about you? How big is your family?"

"Not that big. To tell you the truth, I'm the only child of the new generation in my family. No one else besides my Mom and Dad ever had kids. No siblings or cousins. Just uncles, aunties, and grandparents."

"I see."

"Yeah..."

Linka and Lilo just stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Wanna go back to my grandparents house?"

"I suppose. I did come to this universe for a reason."

Linka and Lilo walk out of the house and goes back to Rita and Lynn Sr.'s house. Minutes later, a enraged Loretta kicks the door to her house open and begins searching for the person who people got her confuse with.

After not finding the person she is searching for, Loretta ran out of the house ever more furious.

"UGGGGGHHHHH!!! WHERE ARE YOU, FAKER!!!"

Linka and Lilo arrives back Rita and Lynn Sr.'s house and sees the whole family outside.

"Hey, there's Linka and Loretta!" Lulu yelled. "Hey, Linka! Hey, Loretta!"

"I don't think that girl is Loretta." Leona stated. "Hey, Aunty Ronnie Anne! Is this girl with the white hair and a lighter dark skin tone your daughter?"

"My Mom is here?!" Linka and Lilo said in shock.

Ronnie Anne and the other adults came out of the house and spotted Lilo by Linka.

"Is that who you was talking about, Lynn?" Ronnie Anne asked. Lynn nodded. "I figured."

 _"Although, she does look like me when i was her age. She even got Lincoln's white hair and a lighter dark skin tone. But that's impossible. Me and Lincoln only got two kids. Where did she come from? Is she Lincoln's secret child?"_ Ronnie Anne asked in her thoughts.

"Hey, you! The girl who looks like me! Who are you and where did you come from?!"

The family surrounded Lilo demanding answers from her, when suddenly...

"YOU!" The family turned around to see a raging Loretta behind them. "I've found you, faker!"

"Faker?" Lilo asked. "Faker?! Who are you calling a faker?!"

"Who do you think? You! All this time i been looking for the person my Aunty Lynn and my sister's loser friends confused me with, and i finally found you. Now, I'm going to kick your butt for the trouble you caused me."

"You know, i been around people who is stupid enough to challenge me where i am from. And let me tell you, sometimes if someone piss me off to the extreme like you are doing now, i sent them to the hospital with several broken bones. So, don't try me if you don't want to be one of those people."

"Pretty big for a faker. Alright then, let's dance!"

"I couldn't agree even more."

Both Lilo and Loretta got in a fighting pose, getting ready to ready to fight one of each other.

"Hold up!" Lisa shouted, getting everyone attention.

"Mother, why did you stop them?" Liza asked.

"Yes, mother. Why did you?" Levi also asked.

"I wonder." Lisa walk toward Lilo. "Excuse me, young one. What's that thing in your hoodie pocket?"

"Huh?" Lilo asked.

"That device in your pocket. What is that?

"Oh," Pulls out the device and show Lisa it. "This? This is something someone give me so i can go to different universes."

Lisa took the device and looks at it closely.

"Magnificent! I never thought to see something like this! Though, this looks like my work."

"That's because it is your work."

"Beg pardon?"

"I said it yours. Well, it is but it isn't. Ughhh, it's hard to explain it!"

Lilo took a deep breath so she can explain everything.

"Okay, let's try this again. My name is Lilo Loud, and i am the daughter of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne from a different dimension."

Everyone (except Linka and Loretta) gasps in shock.

"Well, that might explain why people got her confuse with Loretta." Lucy stated.

"But wait, if you are the daughter of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne from a different dimension, why are you here in ours?" Luan questioned.

"And why did you almost passed out when i was talking to you earlier?" Lynn adds.

"That..." Lilo sighs. "...Is what I'm going to tell you."

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"...And that's why i came to this universe so i can see my Mom and Dad and perhaps the others. And why i was hyperventilating around this Lynn. So, yeah..."

Everyone all start sobbing with waterfalls of tears except for Lynn, who eyes are darkened from what she hear.

Leni walks to Lilo, lower herself to Lilo's level, and hugs her.

"You poor girl." Leni said in a sorrowful tone. "No one should ever have to go through that!"

"I am literally sorry for everything that happen to you." Lori hugs Lilo as well. "I can't believe the Lynn in your universe did and said to you!"

"It's not fair! What have this girl done to deserve that?"

"I wish i knew." Lilo whispers. "Well, guess I'm going back to my universe now that i feel like i ruin your evening with all this depressing news."

"NO!" The kids shouted.

"You can't go back now!" Lila shouts. "We just met you!"

"Please stay with us for a little while longer!" Lulu begs. "Plllleeeeeeesssee?"

"I would, but i-"

"Dudes! Let's take her to the backyard and cheer her up!" Lyra suggested.

"YEAH!" The kids agree, before lifted Lilo up and carry her away.

"Wait! Hold up! What is going on?" Lilo asked, confused and scared. "LINKA!"

"Umm, careful with her, guys!" Linka chased after them. "Remember, she doesn't have siblings or cousins in her universe so she doesn't know how it feel to be in a even bigger family!"

"That poor girl, man." Luna said.

"I know right?" Lola asks. "I also feel sorry for the other us who are still alive."

"Especially their Lily since she had it the worse." Lana adds.

"Yeah."

The adults watched as their kids, Lynn Sr., and Rita are trying to cheer up Lilo. At first Lilo was a little uncomfortable because she's not used to be around so much happiness, but slowly accept it and started having fun with them, making the adults smile. Except for Lynn who was still thinking about earlier.

Lilo had a lot of fun today. Rocking with Lyra and her parents, having a playful tag team wrestling with Loretta against Leo and Leon, hanging out with Leona and the other older kids and their parents, doing pranks with Laura, her brother and Luan, hanging upside down on the tree with Lacy, Lars and their mom, playing hide and seek with the little one, playing video games with Lily and Linka, helping Riya and Lynn Sr., and the thing she always wanted to do for her entire life, spending time with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. But now it is about time for her to go home.

"Well, it's been fun spending time with all of you today. But it is time for me to return home." Lilo said.

"Do you really have to go?" Lucky asked. "You could always stay here."

"I wish i could, but i got family at home that needs me and i can't abandon my own friend i have outside of my family. I'm sorry."

"We are literally gonna miss you, Lilo." Lori said.

"If you see the me from your universe when you get back, tell her to turn that frown upside down!" Luan giggles.

"I will make sure to tell the others that, too." Lilo smiled. "Anyway, thanks for everything today and for making me feel what it's like to be in a even bigger family."

Lilo activates portal and was about to enter it, until...

"WAIT!" Lynn walked toward Lilo with her eyes still darkened. "Can i ask you something?"

"What is it...?" Lilo asked, afraid.

"If you ever see the me in your universe, can you do me a favor and punch her really hard in the cheek for me? Can you do that?"

"If i manage to get over my fear and get stronger, then i can see what i can do."

"Thanks." Lynn hugs Lilo, who hugged her back. "By the way, when you get back, stay away from any sharp objects."

Lilo is taken aback by that comment.

"You might wear a hoodie but that doesn't mean i didn't see your scars on your arms."

"Ummm, okay?..."

Lynn let down of Lilo and went back to the crowd. Now it was Ronnie Anne's turn to walked toward Lilo to talk to her.

"Hey, listen. I sorry to hear about what happened to the me and Lincoln of your universe. It probably sucks growing up with parents, huh?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, it does..." Lilo said, sad.

Ronnie Anne started feeling bad for Lilo once again to the point she hugged her, much to Lilo's confusing.

"I know how you feel. My father wasn't there for me or Bobby when i was your age. We actually don't really know what happened to him. But just know this, even if your parents is gone physically, they are still with you in spirit. Always remember that. I know i still do."

"I will remember that. Thanks."

Ronnie Anne letted go of her, got up, and stood by Lincoln.

"Take good care of your family, Lilo. And made your parents proud." Lincoln said.

"I will. So long, everybody."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Lilo before she walk into the portal and returning back to her home.


	12. Lila on Ice

Chapter 8: Lila on Ice

 _ **A/N: I was originally was gonna make a thanksgiving chapter, but i decided on doing character development for other characters that i haven't been focusing on more. This chapter will be focusing on Lila first. Also, just want to this out there. Thanks to the internet (and one person who sent a review in the "Lyra: The symbol of Luna and Sam's love") story, i found out that some of my characters got the same name as "The daughters of sin" characters and i didn't realize that until i think a few days ago and on May 30 (for Lyra). I kinda shock about but at the same time i don't know. Anyway with this out of the way, here's the chapter.**_

The episode starts at Royal Woods Elementary, where they are hosting a Little Miss Royal Woods Pageant.

An older Cheryl announced the pageant. "Welcome back to the Little Miss Royal Woods Pageant. Up next, we are kicking off the talent portion with Lila Loud and her famous ribbon dance!"

A spotlight shines on Lila as she twirls her ribbon the air. "It's Lila."

She performs the ribbon dance as her family cheers her on.

"Notice how the ribbon never touches the floor?" Linka asks. "Sign of a real pro."

 _The interview portion._

"How would you define true beauty?" Cheryl asks.

"Like my Mom and a certain someone once told me, true beauty means having big hair and an even bigger heart." Lila replied.

The Crowd were touched by this and said, "Awwwwwww!"

"Yes!" Linka yelled. "Perfect balance of sap and sass."

"Ok, how do you know this junk?" Loretta asked.

"From Dad. He teach me everything there is about this so i can help Lila out."

"Why would you help her for? You know how she could be."

"Dad kinda brided me into doing this. I didn't wanted to do this at first, but it doesn't bother me anymore."

"I still don't get..."

"Shhh!" Linka interrupted. "They're announcing the winner!"

Cheryl is ready to announce the winner "And your next Little Miss Royal Woods is...!" The audience gasps in shock. "You guessed it." The audience gasps again. "Lila!"

"Whaaat?" Lila asks surprised.

Cheryl places the crown on top of Lila's head as the audience cheers.

 _Backstage, Lila meets up with her family._

"Good job on your performance out there, Lila!" Linka said.

"Thanks, you guys. It was nothing." Lila said.

Lola approaches Lila, hugs her tight, and rubbed her cheek against Lila's. "Awww, look at my baby! She is becoming more and more like her dear ol' Mom!"

"Mom, stop! You're embarrassing me!"

Cheryl comes in with some papers in her hands. "I have some exciting news, sweetie. Next weekend is the Little Miss Royal Woods Ice Skating and you're have been qualified to be in it!"

Lola gasps in shock. "You heard that, honey? You're going to be a ice skating princess!"

"Ice skating...?" Lila whispers, terrified.

The next day at Lola and Winston's house, Luke is seen knocking on the bathroom door. "Lila, hurry up in there! I got to go to the bathroom! What are you even doing in there?"

Lila opens the door with bags under her eyes, messy hair and is looking very tired.

"Whoa! You look terrible."

"Tell me about it." Lila yarns. "I haven't slept at all last night."

"Really? Why?"

"Because i been thinking about the ice skating competition that's coming up all night and i lost my beauty sleep because of it."

"What about ice skating that made you lost sleep over?"

"Because...i don't know how to ice skating or know how skate in general. I tried ice skating before with grandma, grandpa, and aunty Lily and it didn't end well."

"I see. Why didn't you tell Mom about it?"

"And let her down?! Not a chance! I just need to learn how to before the competition come. And i think i know just the person."

Lila went to her room, got her phone off the charger, and calls Linka.

Linka answers the phone. "Hi, Lila. What's up?"

"Linka, i... need your help with something." Lila said.

"What's wrong, Lila?"

"Linka, can you teach me how to ice skate? I don't know how and i don't want to looo... loooo... ooooo..." Lila starts to get nauseous. "You know what i mean."

"Don't worry, Lila. I will help you out with the best i know. Just leave everything to me."

"Thank you, Linka! I knew i can count on you!"

Lila ended the call so she can get ready.

On a frozen lake, Linka ice skating as Lila watch so she can get a better understanding of it. Lila is impress by Linka's performance. "Amazing...!"

Linka approaches Lila and stop near her. "Ok, Lila. It's your turn. Just remember what i show you."

"Ok..."

Lila got on the ice but immediately fell once touching the ice.

"Okay, don't freak out, Lila. You only just started. Let's try again."

Lila got back up and struggle to stay up but end up falling on the ice again.

"Oh, man. This might be awhile."

A few minutes has pass and Lila is still struggling trying to learn how to ice skate. Loretta is sitting on a tree stump bored from watching her sister training Lila.

"This sucks." Loretta complained. "Why did i agree to come with her? Screw this. I'm going home and making me some hot cocoa."

Loretta got off of the stump and head home.

'Man, this is going nowhere. I actually feel bad for her.' Linka said in her thoughts.

Lapis and Lulu approaches Linka. "Hi, Linka!" Lulu called.

"Hi, Lapis. Hi, Lulu. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just our yearly ice skating together." Lapis replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help Lila how to ice skate."

"How is that going?"

Linka points to Lila, who fell on the ice and starts crying.

"I see. How long have this been going on?"

"A few minutes now. And i show her how to several times and well... you saw what happened."

"Yeah. We did."

"Do you want us to help?" Lulu asks.

"Might as well. This is something i can't do alone."

After putting their skates on, Lapis and Lulu follow Linka to Lila, who is still crying on the ice.

"Hi, Lila!" Lulu called.

"Lulu...? Lapis...?" Lila asks. "W-what are you two doing here?"

"Well, we were originally gonna skate here." Lapis answered. "But, after Linka told us that she is helping you learn how to ice skate, we decided to help out."

"Y-you really gonna help me?"

"Sure we will!" Lulu answered. "Just as long as you don't attack us anymore."

"Thank you, guys." Lila got up and use her left arm to wipe the tears away. "By the way, Lulu. We all know that i can't promise that. Now let's get this started!"

Lila starts slipping and almost fell again if Lulu haven't caught her.

"Maybe it will be best if you held one of us until you can actually skate on your own." Linka suggested.

"Yeah. I think so too." Lila replied.

After warming up, the girls all went on the ice to continue Lila's training.

"Now that we're all warmed up," Lapis said. "Let's get to the basics."

A training montage commences. Lulu shows Lila how to do some basic gliding which she slides out of control and crashes into the snow. Lapis teaches her how to do a sit spin, but she starts to get nauseous just by looking at Lapis spinning like that. Linka teaches Lila how to skate elegantly, and she gets the hang of it but trips and regains her composure. Eventually, she masters basic gliding, the sit spin, how to stop, how to skate elegantly, and even twirling in the air. Linka is so moved at Lila's improvement and Lulu give her a perfect score.

"Lila, that was amazing!" Linka shouted in excitement. "You might actually win this win this competition!"

"Yeah. I think i will." Lila said. "Thanks, guys."

The girls all got in a group hug.

Next weekend comes with Lila and her family at the Royal Woods Ice Skating Rink. Lila and Lola are in the locker room. Lila looks at her opponents and becomes a little worried about them. Lola notices this.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lola asks. "You look worried."

"That's because i am, Mommy." Lila said. "I mean, look at them! What if they beat me? What if i mess up? What if i looo... loooo... ooooo..." Feeling nauseous again. "You know what I'm trying to say."

"I know, sweetie. To this day, i still have trouble saying that word. Listen, Lila. Let me tell you something that your Aunty Lori once told me."

 _Flashback to Lori talking to Lola when they were younger._

 _"Lola! What's wrong?" Lori asked, concerned. "Is your condition getting worse?"_

 _"No, i don't have a condition, unless you count being a terrible person." Lola replied. "I'm not really sick. I faked all this with makeup to get out of the pageant."_

 _"But why? I don't understand."_

 _"Well, I've never competed at this before, and the other girls are really talented. I couldn't stand the idea of lo--lo--lo..." Lola retches._

 _"Losing?"_

 _"Yeah, that thing. I'm sorry I lied. I understand if you're mad."_

 _"Actually, Lols, I'm not."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"No, i get it. I almost skipped homecoming because i easwas worried i wouldn't win queen. But... in the end, i sucked it up, put on my dress, and went anyway. And I'm so i did."_

 _"But, i thought Carol Pingrey won homecoming queen?"_

 _"Oh, she totally did, and it definitely hurt at first. But, if i hadn't have gone, i would have missed out on an amazing night. The competition us going to get tougher as you get older, but you can't let it stop you from-"_

 _"Doing what makes me happy." Lola finishing Lori's sentence._

 _"Exactly! So what do you say? You still wanna do this thing?"_

 _Flashback ends._

"What I'm trying to say is that "even if you don't win this, don't let that keep you from doing the things you love." "It will hurt at first but you just gonna have to get use to it. Trust me, i know."

"So, you won't be mad at me even if i don't win?" Lila asks.

"No, i wouldn't. You is precious to me. There's no reason for me to be mad at you if you don't win. I'm not gonna be Mommy Dearest and make your life a living nightmare. No, what i am gonna be is a loving and supporting mother to you and Luke. You two are my babies and no matter what, i will always love you both forever and over."

Lila is touched were touched by this and hugs her mother. "Thanks, Mom!"

Lola hugs Lila back and the two embrace until the announcer begins calling all the contestants.

"That's my cue. Wish me luck." Lila walks with the other participants, look back at her mother who is giving her a wave, smiles, then left.

Later that night at the ice skating rink, the announcer is about to announce the last contestant. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to this year's annual Little Miss Royal Woods Ice Skating. I hope all you lovely people out there have save some room for dessert, because this last contestant is a treat! Put your hands together for Liiiiilllla Loud!"

A spotlight shines on Lila as she took a deep breath to calm her nerve. "You got this, Lils. Think about everything you have learned to this point.

And just like, Lila begins her ribbon dance with some skating moves she learned from her cousins. Her family cheers her on as Lola looks at her daughter with pride and joy.

Lila finished it with a triple ribbon twist and the crowd goes wild. "Oh, and by the way, it's Lila."

 _ **A/N part 2: Just for the fun of it, what song do you think will fit with the new generation Loud Kids? For me, i think 'Stronger than you' fit Lyra perfectly.**_


	13. Opinions for future chapters

Hello, guys, i am writing this because i want your guys' opinions for future chapters.

Before i do that, i want to know what did you guys think of the crossover chapter i made with Lilo from "Lincoln's Legacy"? Share your opinion about it whenever. Also, not trying to sound desperate (yes, i know i say that almost all the time), but please show some love for this story. I really will appreciate it if you did.

Now with that out of the way, here is a few ideas for the future chapters of this story.

They include:

One of the new generation Loud kids finding their soulmate/meeting new friends.

A continuation of "Lyra's new friend.

The development of the Sibling/cousin relationships.

Backstories for the old generation.

Or finding new/familiar situations surrounding the new generation and how they copes.

Let me know which one do you want to see next.


	14. HIATUS NOTE

So, if you guys read chapter 52 of "The adventures of Logan and Anastasia Loud", then you know that I'm taking a break off. And here's why.

1: I really need one after working on some of my stories non stop (even though the reason why it take me so long to upload is mainly because of laziness and writer's block) or coming up with new story ideas.

2: It's kinda stressing me out and i was kinda feeling depressed. Mainly because of the writing style (which I'm glad no one who reads the Loud House stories didn't criticize me for using the script format. Unlike some people from a story that isn't Loud House related) and the lack of love for some of my stories. And by that i mean reviews. I am grateful for the follows and the favorites, but i do want to know your guys' opinions on them. Yes, i know that I'm not one the best writers out there but I'm trying. But the reason why i said "lack of love" is because of the origin story for Lyra. So far i got one review, one follower, and two favorites for that story but then i realize why that is. I know not all you readers are fans of Samuna or of the LGBT committee but i think the bigger reason is because my version of Lyra Loud shares the same name to another Lyra Loud from a different writer and how she was created and born is similar to another Samuna child that you guys should or probably know of by now. But that's my opinion. Also it's the fact that i am doing all of these stories by myself (even though again, it's my fault for having too many stories) and sometimes i wish i could have a partner or more to help me out with some of my stories but that will make me seem like I'm asking for much.

So yeah, that's my reasons on why I'm taking a break off for a while. I don't know when I'll be back but like i said in chapter 52 of "The adventures of Logan and Anastasia Loud" i will let you know when I upload something. Until then, take care and I'll see you lovely people soon.

P.s: When i come back to this story, there's gonna be a few changes for the next generation. New clothes for some or maybe all of them and a new name for Luan's son so there won't be any confusion between him and Lana's son.


	15. UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENTS

UPDATE ANNOUNCEMENTS:

Hello fellow Loud House fans. I got some special announcements for your guys.

1: There is a upcoming chapter that will feature Lapis and Lulu coming out soon.

2: Luan's son name is no longer Lane. His name will now be Benjamin. The reason for his name change is to not get people confused with him and Lana's son.

3: Either next month or in March, there will be a chapter focused on Benjamin and Maggie's daughter. (for those who support the Benny x Luan, Luan x Maggie, or the rare Benny x Maggie ships)

4: And last but not least, i am in a writing partnership with someone for this story. So if you noticed some of the characters seem a little different or something like that, you know why.

Anyway, that's all i have for now. Peace out, everyone.


	16. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

You guys might be wondering why the Lapis and Lulu chapter is being delayed. Well, my writing partner is still overseas and is busy with his work so the new chapter wouldn't probably come until another week. Sorry for the long wait. I know you guys wanted to see Linka and the gang but please be patient.


	17. Operation: Benjamin

Chapter 9: Operation: Benjamin

The episode begins at Luan and Benny's house where a sound of an alarm clock righting. Inside the house, Laura wakes up and turns off her alarm clock.

"It's morning already?" Luara asks with a yarn. "Man, does time flies. Might as well get up now before i get the wrath of mom's yelling. And that's is the last thing i want to hear early in the morning."

Luara got up from bed and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting herself ready for school, Laura is heading for the door with her mother. Just as they were about to head out, Luan notices that one of her kids haven't shown up at the door.

"Laura, where's your brother?" Luan asks.

Laura shrugs her shoulders. Just then Benjamin walked down the stairs and walks towards his mother and younger sister.

"Oh, hey Mom. Sorry for keeping you two waiting. But i have decided to take the city bus to school today." Benjamin said.

"Are you sure, Benjamin?" Luan asks.

"Yeah. Just thought i would go to school a different way. That's all." Benjamin replied nervously before walking out of the door, much to Luan and Laura's confusion.

At Royal Woods Middle school, Laura is sitting at her desk thinking about what her brother said.

 _"Why would Benjamin ride a city bus to school today instead of having mom drop him off?_ _Something is definitely not right here. And I'm going to find out what it is! Right after school that is."_ Laura said in her thoughts.

Later that night, Laura and her family are sitting at the table eating their dinner. Laura is staring at her brother very suspicious.

 _"I know you are up to something, bro. And I'm going to find out what it is."_ Laura said in her thoughts.

"Hey, Dad, can i ask you something after dinner in private?" Benjamin asks.

"Sure, son." Benny said. "But why in private?"

"Just cause." Benjamin replied as he continues to eat his dinner.

Benny and Luan looked at each other worried while Laura continues staring at her older brother even more suspicious.

Later after dinner, Laura left the bathroom and heads to her room. Just before she could enter her room, she saw Benjamin's door open a little and peeks into his room.

Benjamin is seen looking at something on his phone.

"What are you looking at?" A voice asks him.

Startled, Benjamin hid his phone behind him and turns towards his sister's direction.

"Picture? What picture?" Benjamin asks in a denying manner.

Laura starts to get suspicious again and walks towards Benjamin.

"You have been acting weird all day today. Actually, you have been acting weird this week and last week now. I don't know what it is that you is hiding but i am going to find out. Because this is definitely not like you. First you bail out on me and Mom during some kid's birthday party last week, and now you decided to take the city bus to and from school today and wanted to ask Dad something in private. Meaning that you is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is one way or another. Just you wait." Laura said as she exits her brother's room.

After Laura left, Benjamin ran to his door and closes it.

"That was too close." Benjamin muttered quietly.

The next day, Benjamin sneaks out of the house and walks to the left. Unbeknownst to him, Laura and her mother were watching him from the window.

"He is up to something and it's up to us to find out what it is." Laura said.

"Mmm-hmm!" Luan nods to agreement.

Looking around from behind a tree, Luan and Laura saw Benjamin arriving at a dark house across the street and knocked on the door. He looks around to see if anyone's watching him and his mother and sister hide in a shrub. Rocky opens the door and invite Benjamin in.

"Rocky and Lucy's house? Why did he come here for?" Luan asks.

"I don't know Mom. But i kinda want to know myself." Laura said.

Inside the house, Benjamin walked up the stairs and knocked on a door.

"Come in." A voice said from the other side.

Benjamin opens the door and enters the room and see his cousin Lacy on her bed meditating.

"Oh, it's you." Lacy said, unimpressed. "What do you want, clown?"

"I need some advice." Benjamin said. "So my friend really like this girl but the problem is that she is emo and-"

"Wait, what does this got to do with me?" Lacy asks.

"Well, i just thought that you might know some stuff about what emos like since you're a emo and all." Benjamin told her. Lacy is offended by what Benjamin said. "You are emo, right?"

Lacy angrily grabs Benjamin by his shirt.

"No i am not! I am a goth! Gothic and Emo are two different things! One's a culture and one's phase that is long dead! Get it right next time or i will give you a early funeral!" Lacy replied threateningly.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a goth?" Benjamin asks. Lacy angrily growls at him. "Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to know what emo girls like. That's all! Please don't hurt me!"

Lacy calmed down and letted go of Benjamin's shirt.

"Sigh. Look, i don't know anything about what emo people likes and dislikes. The best i can tell you is that becoming a emo yourself or just look it up on the internet like any normal person would." Lacy told him.

"Got it, thanks!" Benjamin said. "By the way, are you still dating that Dagger guy?"

Lacy's face turned completely red and growls intimately at Benjamin.

"GET OUT!" Lacy yells as she kicks Benjamin out of her room and slams her door.

"Geez, a simple no would've been better." Benjamin muttered quietly to himself.

Benjamin steps out of the house and walks away. Luan and Laura pops up from the bushes and follows him.

At the mall, Benjamin is look at something on his phone.

"Hmmm, interesting." Benjamin said out loud.

He looks around and enters the store. A few minutes later, he exits the store with a bag and walks past the food court. Luan and Laura lower their newspapers as Benjamin walk past them and rised an eyebrow.

Benjamin went to an music store to look for some music for emos. After picking up some CDs, he went up to the checkout counter to pay for them and left shortly after.

"Looks like he's on the move again. Let's go, Laura!" Laun said as she runs towards the store entrance.

Laura was too busy looking at some CDs and didn't notices that her mother had left. Luan came back looking exasperated and dragged Laura out of the store.

Later at Laun and Benny's house, Laun and Laura are discussing Benjamin's weird behavior.

"Okay, so far we seen Benjamin go to Aunty Lucy and Uncle Rocky's house, then to an clothes store for emos, then to a music store to buy some hardcore songs. I hate to say this Mom, but i think Benjamin is becoming a emo." Laura said.

"Oh, no! Not my baby boy! I'm not ready for that! I don't want him to fall into the wrong crowd, sneak out of the house, and doing all those bad things they do!" Luan yells in a panic.

Flash into Luan's imagination, where Benjamin and a group of emo kids sitting in his room listening to loud music. Luan enters his room with a worried look.

 _"Hey, Benjamin, do you and your friends want some snacks or something?"_ Luan asks.

"Ugh, your annoying mother is back." The emo girl said.

"Come on, guys, let's go somewhere else so she can't bother us." Benjamin told them.

Benjamin and the other teens got up and left, much to Luan's horror. Scene flashes back to Luan and Laura, both who looked horrified and worried.

"We need to save Benjamin!" Luan and Laura said in unison.

Benjamin's room, Luan and Laura barge in and scaring Benjamin and Benny.

"What the... Mom, sis, what's wrong?" Benjamin asks.

"Please don't become a emo!" Luan and Laura shouted in unison.

"Huh, what are you talking about? Wait, were you two following me all day?" Benjamin looked at his mother and sister suspiciously.

"Of course we did! You been acting weird all week and the fact that you snuck out of the house earlier, we couldn't help but to see what you are up to!" Laura told him.

"We saw you going to Lucy and Rocky's house, then to a emo clothing store, then to a music store to buy hardcore music and that's when we knew that you were planning on becoming emo!" Luan replied.

Benjamin looks at Benny who shrugs being just as confused as him. Luan grabs Benjamin by his shirt.

"Benjamin, if you really love me and your sister, please do not become a emo! I don't want you to fall into the wrong crowd!" Luan begs.

Benjamin and Benny laugh at such a thought.

"Oh, i wasn't planning on becoming one in the first place, Mom. This stuff isn't even for me." Benjamin told her.

"It's not? Then who is it for?" Laura asks.

"Well, the clothes is for the kid who birthday i bailed on, the music and other stuff is for his older sister." Benjamin replied.

"Then why were you at Lucy and Rocky's house for?" Luan asks.

"To ask Lacy for advice on how to date an emo girl. It didn't go well when i mistook her for an emo and mention that Dagger kid." Benjamin answered.

"Wait, why would you asking for dating advices anyway?" Laura rinsed an eyebrow.

Benjamin looks away and blushes a little. Luan and Laura gasps after realizing what it is.

"Benjamin, do you have girlfriend?" Luan asks with a smile.

"No...not yet anyway." Benjamin said. "I haven't had the chance to confess my feelings to her which is the worrying part because of my shyness and the fact i bailed on her little brother's birthday party so she probably still mad at me."

"So that's why you been acting weird lately!" Laura yells. "My older brother got a crush on a emo girl!"

"How long have you been having a crush on this girl?" Luan asks.

"For a long time now. I wanted to ask her before but everytime i do, some other guy comes in and asks her out." Benjamin told her with a hint of sadness.

Luan and Laura feel pretty bad for him. Benjamin's phone chimes and answers it.

"Oh! I got to go. I am supposed to meet my crush at the park today to give her this stuff and to apologize to her. I'll be back before or after dinner." Benjamin said as he grabs the bags and leaves.

After Benjamin left, Luan and Laura brought out their phones and begins texting someone.

"What are you two doing?" Benny asks suspiciously.

"Nothing!" They lied.

At the park, Benjamin look around and spots a tall, slim girl with multicolored straight hair with short strands, six pairs of eyelashes, a reddish-orange eyeshadow, freckles, a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, a purple skirt, spiky bracelets, and white skull earrings sitting on a bench reading a teen magazine. The girl looks up and notices him.

"You're late." The girl said.

"Sorry about that. I almost forgot what time to meet you heard." Benjamin told her.

"Whatever." The girl rolls her eyes. "So, did you bring the things?"

"Yep! Here you go." Benjamin hands the girl the bags. "Hey, listen, sorry for not showing up at your little brother's birthday party."

"Why didn't you show up?" The girl asks. "You promised me that you were going to be there to put on a show for him."

"Well, you see..." Benjamin begins.

A few minutes later, Benjamin has finished explaining to the girl about why he didn't show up at her little brother's birthday party.

"...So that's why i didn't show up and why i also bought you some stuff for you as a apologize. I'm sorry." Benjamin finished.

"So, let me get this straight, the reason why you were a no-show to the party was because you had a crush on me for a long time and you were worried that you was going to have an anxiety attack and ruining the party, and as a apologize you bought these other stuff...for me?" The girl asks.

Benjamin slowly nods.

"Wow. That is the nicest thing any boy has ever done for me. Thank you." The girl said with a smile.

She kisses Benjamin on his cheek and walk back towards the bags and picks them up.

"I appreciate you doing this for me. Let's hangout some more and see where this will take us." The girl said.

"Okay!" Benjamin replied with a smile.

Later that night at Benny and Luan's house, Benjamin is getting ready to go to bed when his mother enters his room.

"How did it go? Luan asks.

"It went well." Benjamin said.

"That's good to hear." Luan sighs in relief. "Well, good night son."

"Good night Mom." Benjamin replied.

After Luan left, Benjamin's phone chimes again and he answers it. It was a text from the girl and he reads.

" **Hey, Benjamin. I got two tickets to some movie and i just thought that maybe you wanted to go see it with me. It should be fun for the both of us. Let me know if you want to come or not tomorrow. From your friendly neighborhood emo, Meg."**

"Ha! This is the start of a beautiful relationship." Benjamin smiles confidently at the thought of that.

 **A/N: Since you guys have been waiting for the Lapis and Lulu chapter to come out and Valentine's day just around the corner, i have decided to make this chapter now so you don't have to wait for another chapter and stuff like that. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll see you later.**


	18. Chapter request

So, i know you guys have been patiently waiting for an update to this story and i am very grateful for it. It's just, i was waiting to see if Kiyoshi Daigo was going to make part 2 and 3 of Fashion Jellies so i can upload them but i haven't heard from him for a while now. I'm gonna regret doing this but I'm afraid i gonna have to delete Fashion Jellies part 1 until Kiyoshi Daigo returned so i can re-upload it along with part 2 and 3.

For the meantime, what do you guys want to see in the future chapters? Let me know you suggesting in the reviews and I'll see you guys later.


	19. Short episode: The giggling

* * *

**A/N: So, before i start this chapter, i want to say something. This short was supposed to in my The Loud House Next Generation (shorts) story but since i deleted that and haven't uploaded anything in this story, i decided to make it now and post it here instead. So yeah. With that's out of the way, enjoy this short chapter.** **P.S: Happy Snowy Halloween, everyone!**

* * *

Short Episode: The giggling

The episode starts with Ronnie Anne watching something on TV when she heard a little kid giggling and mute the sound of the TV to listen for the laugh again. After 3 seconds later of hearing nothing, Ronnie Anne shrugs it off and continues watching her show.

In the kitchen, Ronnie Anne is making herself something to eat when she heard the same child giggling looks around suspicious. She then continues making herself something to eat while looking suspiciously around.

Later in the bathroom, Ronnie Anne is taking a shower when the giggling appears again, causing her to pop her head out of the shower and becomes very suspicious and annoyed by this giggling. She turned the shower off, puts on her robe, and walks out of the bathroom with an annoyed look at her face.

"Alright, Loretta! You want to play hide and seek, then let's play!" Ronnie Anne said in a frustrated tone.

She then hears the giggling again and follows it to one of the twins room and sees that the whole room empty. She begins looking everywhere in the room for Loretta. She looked behind the drawer, in the toybox, the closet, and even under the bed but haven't found Loretta anywhere in her room.

She heard the giggling voice coming from the hallway to see no one there. She then hear the sound of toys being played with in another room down the hall and slowly sneaks up to the room.She places her ear on the door and hears giggling on the other side and smiles menacingly.

"Got ya!" Ronnie Anne said as she quickly opens the door. However, she was confused when she see that no one is in this room neither. She checked everything in that room for Loretta but to no avail. "Not in here neither, huh? Where is she?" She hears the giggling coming from the hallway again before it went quiet again. "You know Loretta, you can hide all you want. But i will find you eventually! Even if i have to tear this house down!"

And so, the search for Loretta begins. Ronnie Anne checked hers and Lincoln's room for her, then the bathroom, the hall closet, under the dining room table, in the kitchen cabinets, and the basement and even outside. But she still haven't found Loretta, only hearing the sound of a child's giggling which drove her to crazy town and begins tearing the house apart from the inside.

Two hours later, Lincoln and his four year old daughters entered the house and was in shock to see the house completely destroyed front of the inside.

"What happened here? Linka asked before gasping in realization. "Did we get robbed?"

"You..." Ronnie Anne said in an angry voice as she enters the living room with an angry and crazy expression on her face and messy hair, then approaches her husband and daughters.

"Ronnie Anne, what the heck happened here? It looks like a tornado hit this place from the inside." Lincoln remarked.

"Shut up, Lincoln. Before I'll show you what actually happened here. Or even worse, turn you into a human pretzel!" Ronnie Anne replied in a threatening tone, causing Lincoln to gulp in fear. She then turns her attention toward Loretta. "And you... I have been looking all over this house for you! But everytime i didn't find out, i keep hearing that annoying giggle you make as an way to taunt me!"

"Mom?" Linka spoke up.

"I literally torn the house down from the inside just to find you!" Ronnie Anne continues.

"Mom." Linka spoke up again.

"I mean, look at me! I look a mess because of you! Now i demand to know, where were you?!"

"MOM!" Linka shouted, finally getting her mother's attention. "Loretta was with me and dad when we went to go visit Grandma and Grandpa."

"Are you sure she was you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course she was. Don't you remember me telling you that we were off to go see my parents?" Lincoln asked before Ronnie Anne begins to think about it.

Flashback to earlier in the morning, Ronnie Anne was sitting on the couch watching something and eating a bowl of popcorn when Lincoln and their kids head to the door.

 _"We're off to go see my parents. We'll be right back." Flashback Lincoln said._ _"Yeah, sure. See ya when y'all get back." Flashback Ronnie Anne replied, not looking at Lincoln as she is too focused on the TV._

Flashback ends to Ronnie Anne realizing that Lincoln and Linka were telling the truth.

"Oh... you did say that. But wait, if she was you guys, then...who was i chasing throughout the house?" Ronnie Anne wwondered.

"I think that was Tommy." Linka answered.

"Tommy? Who's Tommy?"

"Mines and Loretta's imaginary friend. He's a bit of a prankster and really loves to giggle a lot. So much in fact that Loretta copy it."

"That is true." Loretta spoke up before making the same giggling noise that Ronnie Anne has been hearing all day only for the same giggling to respond back from another room. "Oh, there he is."

Ronnie Anne's eyes widened in horror upon finding out that she was hearing the giggles of her daughters "imaginary friend". One minute later, Lincoln is now on the phone talking to his mother in law.

"Hey, Maria, you don't by any chance have a incense container with you? Because we kind of need it." Lincoln said as inaudible talking is coming from his phone. "Well, let's just that Ronnie Anne might have encountered a child spirit." he peek his head from the dining room to the living room to see Ronnie Anne on the couch shaking in fear while mumbling some inaudible words with Linka and Loretta trying to comfort her.

It cuts to the present to show Loretta thinking about the event that took place when she and Linka were four.

"So, that's why Mom have have all those incense containers in her room." Loretta said after realizing.

"Yep, that pretty much why. Although, it does answer one question. If Tommy was a ghost or spirit, then what happened to him?" Linka wondered.

"I don't know but whatever it was, i don't want to find out." Loretta replied.


	20. The daughter of McBride part 1

Chapter 10: The daughter of McBride. Part 1

The episode begins with a car driving onto view and down the street. Inside the car is Penelope, who still got her poofy reddish and brown hair. But now wears red lipstick, alien earrings on both ears, a pinkish red dress, black heels, new glasses, and a silver necklace around her neck. And sitting in the backseat and next to a bookbag is a dark-skinned girl who looks to be in her early teens with long straight black hair with her bangs covering her right eye, a black t-shirt with a gray alien on it, dark blue jeans ripped on the knees, two diamond earrings, a spiked collar around her neck, white shoes, purple and black nail polish on each nail, and black shoes on her phone texting something.

"So, are you really to spend time with your father for the weekend?" Penelope asked the girl.

"You mean the man i know nothing about because you never once told me about him until just recently? Yeah, i am sooooo excited." The girl said sarcastically as she rolls her eyes. "And you can drop the nice act, Penelope. We both know the real reason why you're sending me to visit my dad."

"Yeah, i guess we do." Penelope muttered quietly to herself as she looks at her daughter from the driver's mirror.

* * *

At the McBrides house, Clyde Jr is in his room playing a zombie video game by himself with his door open. "Take that, you undead losers! You're no match for me! Take that! And this! And that! And..."

"Do you mind keeping it down? I am trying to read!" An angry voice said. Clyde looks around at his door and sees his twin sister Haku standing by the doorway with a book in her hand and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Sorry, Haku. I'll keep the volume down." Clyde said. Haku was about to leave but stopped when her brother begins to speak. "Hey, Haku. Do you want to play this zombie game with me? It's really fun and i know that zombies are one of your favorite supernatural creatures."

"Yeah, but you also know that i don't like video games. They are for babies and nerds like you and a huge waste of time. And besides, why would i play a game where you kill zombies? That is so uncool." Haku said before finally leaving.

"Oh, okay..." Clyde said in a sadden tone.

In the kitchen, Haiku is washing the dishes while wearing an apron over her clothes with words on it saying **'WORLD'S GOTHEST WIFE'** and humming some tune to herself.

"Hey Mom." Haku greeted her mother as she enters the kitchen and goes to the fridge for something.

"Let me guess, junior again?" Haiku guessed.

"You know it. His loud yelling ruined my reading time and had the nerve to ask me to play some stupid game with him. Like I'll do something like that." Haku replied while still looking for something in the fridge.

"I understand your frustration, sweetie. But all he wants is to spend time with his twin sister again like you two were like before." Haiku said.

"We will probably spend more time if we actually enjoy the same thing. Sadly, we don't so i don't see the point of spending time with him." Haku replied as she finally found the thing she was looking for which is a cup of black jello and gives a plastic spoon from a drawer.

"You know, Lacy spends her time with Lucky despite him not being much of a gothic type person." Haiku remarked.

"That's because she loves that boy to death. She even said that Lucky is more like an son to her than a little brother and she'll do anything for that boy. Even hurting anyone who dares hurts him. No matter how big or small that person is." Haku replied as she takes a bite of her jello. "Mmm. Black Jello, you sure know how to make an goth girl happy."

Haiku watches as her daughter leaves the kitchen with her cup of Jello before hearing the door bell ring. "I wonder who that could be." She turns the sink faucet off then walked to the door while drying her hands on her apron and opens the door to see who it is only to have an displeasing look on her face after seeing Penelope at her doorstep with her daughter behind her still on her phone with her backpack on her back. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" She then looks behind Penelope to see the girl. "And who's the rugrat?"

"It's nice to see you too, Haiku." Penelope said in a sarcastic but annoyed tone. "Is Clyde here? I need to talk to him about something."

"CLYDE, YOUR EX GIRLFRIEND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING!" Haiku shouted to her husband.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE! I'M SHAVING MY BEARD AT THE MOMENT!" Clyde Sr. yelled back from the bathroom.

Haiku looks back at Penelope and her daughter with a distrust look on her face. _"I don't like this one bit."_

* * *

In the living room, Clyde and Haiku are sitting on the couch while Penelope sits on a chair nearby as her daughter stands up waiting for someone to say something to break the awkward silence.

"Sooooo, Penelope. It's nice of you to again after you broke up with me and ghosted me for over a decade or so." Clyde said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I had my reason for why i left you in the first place." Penelope replied in a nasty tone.

Haiku clears her throat. "Reunion aside, what are you doing here and who's the girl?" Haiku asked as she enger to know the reason for why Penelope is in her house and to find out who the girl is.

"You that enger to know, are you? Well, i don't have much time here as i got somewhere to go soon so I'll make this belief." Penelope clears her throat as she about to introduce her daughter to Clyde and Haiku. "This is my daughter Calliope."

"Sup." Calliope said to the McBride couple.

Haiku suddenly realised where this is going just by hearing that name alone while her husband is... well... confused.

"Okay, but what does she has anything to do with me?" Clyde Sr. asked.

"Really? Calliope, doesn't that name ring a bell to you?" Penelope asked. Clyde then thinks about it for a while before shrugs his shoulders. This made Penelope upset. "For the love of... SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU IDIOT! I'VE NAMED HER AFTER THAT EGG WE HAD USED FOR THAT STUPID PROJECT MRS. JOHNSON MADE US DO BACK IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!!!"

Haiku's eyes widened after Penelope confirm her suspicion. _"I knew it!"_

Clyde still looks at Penelope in confusion then at Calliope and then it finally clicked in him. "SHE MY WHAT?!!" he screamed in shock.

"You heard right. She's your daughter and she will be staying here with you guys until returned i come back from my business trip." Penelope said.

"Hold on, you can't just drop her off all willy-nilly and expect us to take care of her not knowing what kind of person she is! I mean look at her! She looks like an troubled delinquent who could easily hurt someone just for looking at her!" Haiku shouted.

"I understand your frustration and worries, Haiku. But give it some time and you will fall in love with her. Trust me." Penelope told Haiku before turning her attention toward Calliope. "Now Calliope, i want you to be on your best behavior when I'm gone, okay?"

"Will you just leave already? I'm sick of looking at your face." Calliope said in a harsh tone.

"Hahaha, sure a delightful little girl. Well, see ya." Penelope said in a suspicious yet nervous tone before exiting the house and closing the door behind her and pressed against it. "Whew, thank goodness she is out of my hair for good. Snot nose little brat." She muttered quietly to herself before walking to her car.

Back inside the house, Clyde and Haiku stares at the door for a moment before looking at each other.

"That was kinda suspicious how she just left in such a hurry." Haiku said.

"Yeah, it was." Clyde Sr. replied before him and his wife look at Calliope. "As for her though."

"Mom, Dad? Is everything okay? We heard shouting." Clyde said worried as he and Haku enters the living room and sees Calliope staring at them.

"Uhh, who is this girl standing in our living room?" Haku asked.

Their parents look at each other and sighs. "Haku, Jr, this is your sister Calliope. She will be staying with us for a while so please try to make her feel right at home." Haiku said.

"Wait a minute. Hold on for a minute. Did you seriously just say that this girl is our sister?" Haku asked to make sure she was hearing her mother right. Her parents gives her a confirmed nod which left her speechless. "A-a sister? We have an older sister?"

"Y-yeah. Apparently i wasn't aware that i had another child with my ex. Go figure." Clyde Sr. said as rub the back of his neck.

"We have an older sister... This is so cool!" Clyde and Haku said with glee.

Both twins runs on both sides of Calliope, making her look confused and a bit uncomfortable.

"So you're going to be staying with us for a while, huh? That's neat. So, what do you like? Do you listen to music? Do you have a music type? Do you listen to heavy metal? Death metal?" Haku asked Calliope.

"Do you play video games? If so, what kind of do you play? Do you read comics? Watch superhero or fantasy movies?" Clyde also asked which irked Haku.

"Hey, back off! I don't want you to spread your nerd germs over her!" Haku said.

"But i want to get to know her too!" Clyde shouted.

"Uhh..." Calliope uttered out as she is still feels a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, that's too bad. Now move! I'm about to show her around." Haku presses her brother out of the way and begins pulling on Calliope's arm. "Let's go."

"Wait! Hold on! Hey, don't pull on my arm like that! Hey, didn't you hear me?! Seriously, you is hurting me!" Calliope shouted as she is getting pulled out of the living room. Clyde just sighs sadly and walks out of the living room himself.

"Something wrong, Haiku?" Clyde Sr. asked his wife as he sees Haiku looking partly upset.

"I...i just need some time to myself for a bit. I'll get dinner started soon. I just... yeah." Haiku said as she leaves the living room as well, making Clyde a little worried.

"This might be a stressful week for us. I can already feel it." Clyde Sr. sighed.

* * *

In Clyde's room, he is back playing his video game again when he heard his door open and sees Haku and Calliope by the doorway.

"And this is the dork's natural habitat. As you can see, it's nothing more than an mess of nerdy things in here." Haku said which offended Clyde.

"Hey! I have you know that my room is perfect just the way it is! At least my room has life to it unlike yours!" Clyde shot back.

"Whatever, dork." Haku rolled her eyes and grabs Calliope arm again. "Let's go, sis."

"Hold up." Calliope said as she stopped Haku from pulling her out of the room after she notices the game Clyde is playing. "Is that the new Left 4 Dead game that just recently came out? We should totally play it together one day."

Clyde's eyes lit with excitement after hearing. "Really?!"

"I think we should get going to the next room. Can't have you getting bored already." Haku said as she pushes Calliope out of the room. She then sticks her head in the room and sticks her tongue out at her brother before leaving.

Clyde ignore it and goes back playing his game again until he hears his phone ringing and sees who it is.

"Oh, it's Linka!" Clyde said with excitement before face timing his best friend. "Hey, Linka, what's up?"

"Hey, Clyde. Me and the gang are planning on going to the arcade tomorrow to play that new arcade game that came out yesterday. Wanna join?" Linka asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course i wanna join! There's no way I'll miss out on something like this! But if it okay if bring someone along? Because there's this new person i just met and i think she will love to join us." Clyde said.

"Sure. Who is this person if i might ask?" Linka asked.

"My sister Calliope." Clyde answered with a smile.

Linka looks at her friend with a confused look on her face. "Umm, you mean Haku, right?"

"Nope. Calliope. She's a sister that me nor Haku never knew about until earlier today. Kinda weird, right?" Clyde asked.

"Wait a minute! Hold the phone!" Loretta shouted as she grabs Linka's phone and pushing her off of the bed. "Did you just say that you and Haku have a sister that neither one of you knew about?"

"Pretty much." Clyde said as he shrugs.

Loretta is shock to hear something like this. "Wow. What do she look like? Is she cool? How old is she? Where did she come from?"

"Uhhh..."

"Give me back my phone, you jerk!" Linka said as she snatched her phone back from Loretta, still irked at Loretta for pushing her off of the bed; to Clyde. "Anyway, do you know where she came from, or who her mother is or something?"

"I think my Dad said something that he wasn't aware that he had a child with his ex. Whatever that means." Clyde said.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Well, if you want to bring her along tomorrow then you can. Just make sure she's not angry violent person." Linka replied in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry, i don't think she would ever attack no one." Clyde told her with a smile.

* * *

Later that evening, the McBride family is sitting at the dining room table eating dinner. However, things just feels...awkward. Mainly for Clyde and Calliope. Especially Calliope as Haku is sitting uncomfortably close to her.

 _"This girl is really starting to creep me out."_ Calliope thought to herself.

"So, Calliope, how old are you?" Clyde asked.

"14. I am fourteen years old." Calliope told him.

"Fourteen, huh? That's neat." Clyde said.

"I guess." Calliope replied.

Everything went silent again as the family just ate their food until Haiku decided to speak up. "So, Calliope, when is your mother coming back from her business trip?" She asked while not looking at Calliope.

Calliope stop eating and just reminds silent. Everyone just stares at her waiting for her to answer.

"She's not coming back. That whole business trip thing? She lied about that just so she can get rid of me and make me Dad's problem. Which i don't mind anyway. Me and her don't really see eye to eye that much. Heck, we never actually spoken to one another at all. The only time we spoked was yesterday and earlier. Other than that, nothing. She never looks at me, notices me, say hi or bye to me. gives me any attention, or even comfort me when something bads happened. She never cared about my existence whatsoever. If she did, she wouldn't have just drop me off here and leaves me in your care for her own selfish needs. Some mother she is." Calliope stated as she continues eating.

Clyde Sr looks at Calliope with a sad look on his face then turns to his wife who is drinking a cup of tea with a calm demeanor even though she is clearly visibly shaken with rage by the fact that Penelope lied to her and Clyde and for abandoning Calliope.

* * *

In Clyde and Haiku's room, Clyde is sat sat up on his bed watching his wife pacing around the room furiously. "I can't believe that red haired woman lied to us and left that girl here! Who do she think she is?! It's hard enough taking care of two kids, taking care of three is going to be nightmare! Especially now that she is going to be living with us!"

"Haiku, honey. I understand that you is upset about all of this. But at least give her a chance. With the right guidance and the love and respect she need, i am sure she is be the best person here. Heck, maybe she will be able to help strengthen the twins bond." Clyde Sr. said.

"Clyde..."

"And besides, if she has any problems, i can always introduce her to Dr. Lopez." Clyde Sr. stated.

"Clyde..."

"Or maybe to a different therapist. I wonder if my dads know any others?" Clyde Sr. asked as he begins to wonder.

"CLYDE!!!" Haiku snapped after finally had enough of Clyde not listening to her. "No matter what you say, i still think this is a bad idea. What if she does something to the twins? What if she has a violent outburst? What then?!"

"Then we won't let that happen." Clyde Sr. said in a serious tone which shocked Haiku. "As long as she has the right guidance and parents who cares for her, none of those things you said will happen. You have my word on it."

Haiku was speechless and didn't know what to say until she sighs in defeat. "Fine, I'll allow this. But if this doesn't work, just know that this is on you."

"Yeah, i know." Clyde Sr. replied.

* * *

In the guest room, Calliope is laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "I guess my journey for a new life begins. I just hope i don't screw it up."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
